Speechless
by jamesandlilyff
Summary: Lilah and Albus are the type of friends who love to get on each other's nerves. But what will become of their friendship when Lilah becomes interested in someone else? Will their relationship grow stronger than ever or end completely? R&R. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I walked down Carlisle Avenue hand in hand with my mum and dad on our way to Jenkin's Ice Cream Parlor. I couldn't have been happier either; it was a warm July day, not too hot and not too cold. I had spent the whole afternoon swimming in the lake next to our house with the other neighborhood kids, which was always a blast. And now I was going to get my favorite ice cream at Jenkin's! Life was perfect.

"What're you going to get, Li?" my father asked me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Peanut Butter chocolate, of course!" I cried in disbelief, pretending to not get that he was teasing me. I had always gotten peanut butter chocolate because they were my two favorite flavors combined; the best of both worlds, so to say. My parents chuckled and I smiled; I liked to make people laugh.

When we opened the door there was a small "ding!" to announce our arrival. Stacey, an employee at Jenkin's, was on the phone talking to her boss, Mr. Paul Jenkin himself. She held up a finger to us as if to say "_I'll be with you in a moment" _and an apologetic smile before bustling to find a pen and paper in a drawer next to the cash register.

We weren't alone in the parlor. At a table in the corner was a group of kids, all looking somewhat similar but distinctively different. The oldest looked about fourteen; he had dark brown hair that was grown out and curled a bit on the ends. On his lap was a little girl, about nine, who had auburn hair and freckles. Their brother, it looked like, seemed about my age (if not a year older) and had inky black hair that had a bad case of bed-head. On the other side of the table were two red-haired children, the girl about my age and the boy age nine. They seemed happy enjoying their ice cream in each other's company. Every now and then they'd all laugh together. I listened in to what they were saying to know what was so funny.

"...Well, it's not Florean's, but it tastes pretty good!" said the oldest boy, who was devouring his cone. The others nodded in agreement.

"It's too bad the others couldn't have come, they'll never believe how good this muggle ice cream is," said the girl on his lap. Did she just say 'muggle'? I've never heard that word before. Is it slang? I was so perplexed by her statement I accidently ran into a table in the parlor, making a loud and noticeable sound. The group all looked over at me and I blushed a light pink.

"Oh, Lilah, that'll be another bruise, I expect," my mother predicted while shaking her head. My father chuckled and I shot him a menacing glare, or as menacing as an eleven-year-old girl could get. I was always running into things if not tripping over them, I happened to be severely clumsy.

The group of kids had gone back to their conversation except for the boy who looked around my age. He faced me now, and I saw his eyes were a stunning green, even more so than mine. He was actually sort of cute. The boy smiled a brilliant smile and I giggled nervously before turning back to my parents.

"Sorry, sorry! Mr. Jenkin wanted me to take note on the new flavors coming in," Stacey said after she hung up the phone. "Anyways, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have two scoops of vanilla in a cup please," my father said.

"Simple and sweet, good choice! What about you Ma'am?"

"Same as him," my mother agreed. My parents liked the same exact things; it was beyond bizarre, even if they were married.

Stacey nodded. "And you?" she asked me.

"The peanut butter chocolate in a cake cone please!" Stacey gave me a grimace.

"I'm sorry sweetie, there is none left," she gestured to the empty carton under the bar. I pouted and looked longingly through the glass where my peanut butter chocolate should be.

"But I really wanted it," I muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry dear. What else would you prefer?" my mother asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I'll have..." I trailed off and gave the empty carton one last longing look only to gasp in surprise. Instead of being empty, the carton was completely filled with Peanut Butter Chocolate ice cream! It wasn't possible!

"Yes, hun?" Stacey asked, but when I didn't answer, she followed my shocked gaze. Her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Well, that's weird. Really weird. I could have sworn it was empty...I must have imagined it. Here," she scooped out the ice cream and handed it to me. "Enjoy!"

I looked down at it with shock. I had wanted the ice cream to be there and it had just...appeared. Out of thin air. What was I doing?

It wasn't like this was the first strange-unexplainable thing to happen to me. About a month or so ago I'd been mad at my dad for not letting me sleep over at my friend Bethany's house, and while we argued his coffee cup exploded and hot coffee splattered down his front. I had felt so guilty, my anger demised immediately. I knew I was the one who exploded the cup just like how I was the one who made the ice cream appear. I was a freak of nature. I slumped into a seat at a table while my parent's paid for their ice cream. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the green-eyed boy approach my table. I turned to stare him down, but he sat down next to me anyways.

"Hi, I'm Albus. Albus Potter," he stretched out his hand for me to shake it and looked as if I should recognize him. How arrogant. And what kind of name was 'Albus' anyways? Was he foreign? His accent sounded English, though.

"Lilah Parker," I said curtly and did not shake his hand. "What do you want?" I was already mad at myself for being such a freak; I didn't need him bothering me, no matter how cute he was!

"I saw the ice cream carton before you came in, it was empty. And then it was full when you wanted it," he smirked at me. Oh no, he was going to make fun of me! Okay Lilah, just deny everything.

"So?" I crossed my arms.

"So, what house are you in? I've never seen you before, are you in Ravenclaw? You look the bookish type. Or maybe Hufflepuff?" he questioned me with excited eyes.

What an odd way to ask where I live. And what the _hell_ is a 'Hufflepuff'?

"Um, I'm in the yellow house on Warwick," I replied, though quickly regretted it. This guy was weird, even more then a freak then I was! What if he stalked me like those creeps on the news?

"Huh? No, I meant at Hogwarts," he clarified, or at least tried to.

"Hog warts? Is that like a disease?" I squinted my eyes in confusion.

His face matched mine in puzzlement and his lovely green eyes flashed with anger. "But I saw you! I saw you do magic! It's okay, I can too! Don't worry, you wont get in trouble, it's hard to control it even after you get your wand and have been taught!" he insisted.

"What? I...there is no such thing as magic!" I spluttered. He _was_ making fun of me! "I don't have a wand! Stop speaking such rubbish!"

His eyes remained angry. "Stop denying it, I saw you!" he demanded. I glanced at my parents, hoping they'd save me from psycho-bully, but they were still talking with Stacey. I saw my dad imitate a drunken golfer, so he must be telling his _'How Golf was Invented'_ joke again. Fabulous. I turned back to Albus to see his features had softened and his eyes wide with realization.

"Muggle-born..." he muttered. There was that word again!

"Excuse me? I'm English, not 'Muggle', whatever race that is, and I'd appreciate if you'd stop talking such nonsense and leave me alone!"

He chuckled. "Alright, but one more question."

I sighed exasperated. "What?"

"How old are you?"

After talking about nonsense like magic and pig's acne, he chooses now to ask me a normal question? And I thought I was odd!

"I turn twelve in September."

"So your eleven?"

"You said one more question! And yes, I'm eleven! Goodbye now!"

He laughed and I squinted my eyes menacingly. How dare he laugh at me!

"Al, we best be off. Mum said to be home by nine!" his older brother called from across the room. They were throwing away their napkins and getting ready to leave.

"Hey, when do the letters get delivered?" he called to them. They all froze and looked at him, then me, with frightened eyes.

"The letters get delivered in about a week, Albus. Now come here, we're leaving, and don't think I'm not telling Mum about this," his brother said through a clenched jaw. Albus nodded to them and turned back to me, completely indifferent from his brother's tone.

"Everything will make sense in about a week then. I'll see you on the train soon, Lilah!" he waved cheerily at me and left with his family. What letter? What train? Why was this boy so bloody odd?

"It's okay, she's muggle-born, I'm sure of it," I heard him tell them.

"I'M ENGLISH!" I wanted to scream after them but held my tongue. I never heard their reply however; they left the parlor in a quick pace, stern looks on their faces.

Little did I know that a few weeks later, I _would_ receive a letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, explaining that I was a witch. I was completely in shock, even after we visited Diagon Alley and bought my wand, even after I met the headmistress of the school itself! I finally came to grips with who I truly was when I saw Albus Potter on the Hogwarts Express. I opened the compartment door and smirked at him.

"Do you think you can fill me in on this whole 'witch' thing by the time we get to school? I don't want to be confused about everything on my very first day.

**My first shot at an O.C. type fiction. How did you like it? Should I continue? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1  So Fetch

_**5 years later...**_

"Let's see...Charms and then double Transfiguration this morning. Not bad," I admitted and took a bite of my toast with raspberry jam. "What about you guys?"

"Same!" Mia squealed excitedly. If you looked up flirt, outgoing, or over-zealous in the dictionary, you'd find Mia Montgomery in capital letters. Like me, she wanted to become a Healer, so we would obviously have all the same NEWT classes.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures first, but then Transfiguration," Kate said happily. Kate Davies was the type of person to be found working at an animal shelter or charity fundraiser if only she actually knew what they were; her whole family was pureblood. One of favorite memories is visiting the Davies over the summer and trying to teach them about how to turn on a computer.

"Hopefully we'll have some afternoon classes with each other, too!" Mia said brightly.

"I need to have Potions with at least one of you or else I'll probably be partnered with Macafee again," Kate grumbled. Ryan Macafee was a know-it-all, arrogant Ravenclaw who spent all his time in last year's Potions telling Kate what she did wrong. I laughed at the memory of her carving into the wood table when cutting her pixie wings too hard from rage while Ryan stood over her telling her she wasn't slicing them in the correct increments.

"I heard he didn't get an A on his Potions exam so I wouldn't worry," Mia giggled; she always knew the gossip of the school. Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

I checked my watch; ten minutes to nine. "We better get going M, Flitwick's room is on the other side of the castle." She nodded and we both got up from the table.

"See you later!" I waved goodbye Kate who smiled before beginning a conversation with one of our other roommates, Nina Cole. Mia and I walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm.

I absolutely loved Hogwarts. Ever since I had gotten sorted into Gryffindor five years ago I had felt a sort of connection to the castle; it was the first place I felt like I belonged. Hogwarts was home. I sighed happily as I admired the moving portraits on the stone walls; I was finally home.

"Oi, Parker! Wait up!" I heard a voice yell behind me. There was only one person who I (barely) permitted me to call me by my surname. Rolling my eyes I turn around to see Albus Potter running to catch up with us.

Albus Potter was one of the most attractive boys in the entire school, and definitely the most attractive seventh year besides Scorpius Malfoy, but he was taken by Albus's cousin Rose. With his unruly, untidy raven-black hair and startling green, eyes, he sure was a catch. He also happened to be one of my closest friends.

"Yes?" I asked him, trying to frown, but I couldn't help smiling whenever he was around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia quickly fixing her hair and licking her lips and my smile turned into a smirk. She was such a flirt.

"Guess what!" he cried when he reached up, rocking back onto his heels like a child.

"You made Qudditch Captain?"

His face broke into a dazzling, crooked smile and I felt momentarily awed, no matter how girly that sounds.

"Congrats!" Mia batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair around her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Thanks, but how'd you know?"

"Hm, well you only told me more than once in almost all of your letters since you got it," I shrugged innocently. "So it was a lucky guess."

Albus chuckled and Mia let out a girly, high-pitched giggle. I made eye contact with her and cracked up, her laugh turning into her natural cackle.

"Did I miss something here?" Albus asked with furrowed eyebrows. Oh nothing Al, only that Mia is completely flirting with you and you didn't notice. "Whatever, now what was I saying? Oh right! Well since I'm Captain, I have to run tryouts this year. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Mia bit her lip and cocked her head. Too bad you haven't ridden a broomstick since first year, M.

"Sorry Mia, erm, I was asking Lilah because she's on the team," Albus punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"I was on the team last year but who knows if I'll make it again? There could be someone better then me this year," I pointed out.

"Better then Lilah Parker? Don't make me laugh. You were our best chaser last year, one of the main contributors to winning the Qudditch Cup!" Albus exclaimed and I felt myself blush. Sure, I was good, but I wasn't as great as he made me out to be. "So you have officially made the team, well done."

He reached out a hand to shake in congrats and I took it. His hands were strong and tough and it felt rather nice around mine actually...whoa, what? I let go immediately.

"Well thanks then. And yeah, I'll help you at tryouts," I added sheepishly, knowing that I was blushing.

"You're the best, Parks!" Albus smiled and pulled me into a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me around. Even though I was used to this I giggled in surprise. "Yeah yeah, we've established this. Now can you put me down before I have to jinx you?"

Once both feet were firmly planted on the ground I socked him in the shoulder. "I thought I told you not to do that anymore, Al!"

"Oh please, you love it," Albus snickered. "I got to go, Clearwater will bite my head off if I'm late the first day back. See you two in the common room later!"

As soon as he was out of sight, Mia let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Do you know how _LUCKY _you are to have Albus bloody Potter fancy you!"

Huh?

"Al and I are good friends, we have been ever since we first met at that ice cream parlor, you know that," I shrugged, trying to conceal the butterflies in my stomach. Albus... fancy... me? It wasn't possible. I mean, I didn't think I was too ugly. I had light green eyes (not as stunning as his), light brown hair that turned gold in the sun but was unfortunately very frizzy in humidity, brown freckles that splattered across my nose, and a single dimple on my right cheek. I average weight and average height (about four inches shorter than Albus) and pretty much an average girl. Nothing special, and it would be odd for a guy as good looking as Al to go for me.

"I don't know Li, friendships usually form into something stronger over time," Mia said. "Besides, you guys flirt all the time."

Coming from Queen Flirt herself.

"How?"

"Well, let's see. He has a nickname for you, you write each other almost everyday during the summer, he asked YOU to help out with Qudditch and not even his own cousins-"

"That would look nepotistic if he did," I pointed out.

"Whatever! He finds excuses for touching you, like twirling you around in the middle of the hallway or holding your hand, you blush and smile whenever you're around him, and oh yeah, you do whatever he asks," Mia smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine, maybe that was all true, but he doesn't fancy me, I mean-" I was cut off by the sound of a chiming bell in the distance. Merlin, we left early and we were still late! Mia and I took off (well I took off, Mia walked as fast as she could because she refuses to run in public) hoping that we wouldn't get a detention.

"Please sit down Ms. Parker and Ms. Montgomery. Because it's the first day back I won't punish you, but let this be a warning to you all," Flitwick scolded from the front of the room as we ran into his class breathless. We muttered our 'Sorry Professor's and took our seats.

"Welcome to NEWT Charms everyone! Congratulations for making it this far! But we still have two years to go and several spells to learn." Flitwick waddled over to his desk and picked up a silver goblet.

"Today we will start practicing the Aguamenti charm, which produces water," Flitwick performed the spell and the goblet immediately filled with clear liquid. "Turn to page 12 in your books and begin!" He clapped and suddenly an identical silver goblet appeared on each desk. The class got to work right away.

"He fancies you and you know it," Mia whisper-gushed. "That is _so_ fetch!"

I snorted but instantly put on a straight face when the other students looked up. When they went back to their business, I whispered back, "What in Godric's name is _fetch_?"

"It's like slang in America, I heard it in a muggle-movie my cousin showed me," she announced proudly as if she discovered the newest trend. I would of made a snide remark but I caught Flitwick's eye who gave me the Don't-You-Dare look, so instead I sighed and worked quietly for the rest of class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and by the time we were in the common room doing our homework after dinner I could hardly remember what happened in any of my classes. The whole day I was preoccupied with what Mia had said; did Albus really fancy me? We had been friends for years; he was like my brother...my attractive older brother that is. But whatever! We were so close, in fact, that we went to each other whenever we needed advice on the opposite sex, no matter how embarrassing. He always did seem to get a little mad whenever I asked him for advice on a boy, but I always figured he was being over-protective. Come to think of it, his advice was always lousy too, take my third year for example...

"_Hey Al, I have a question?"_

_"What's up, Parks?"_

_"Well...I kind of like this boy named Mark and-"_

_"Don't, boys have cooties."_

_"Don't be ridiculous! Besides, you're a boy."_

_"Fine, third-year boys have cooties! And don't talk to this Mark kid either!"_

Yeah, I haven't really asked for any serious advice since then.

Was it possible that all the times he's hugged me, teased me, talked to me, and joked with me wasn't because of our friendship, it was because he kind of liked me? Oh Merlin, my head is spinning.

"Hey Li, what did you get for questions 1-10 on the Ancient Runes homework?" Mia asked, widening her eyes to make her appear innocent.

"I thought there were only 10 questions on your homework," Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Mia winked. We all laughed, me especially, because I was happy to have a distraction from my Albus Problem.

"If I help you M, you're never going to learn how to read the ingredients on those old healing potions. What if you poison a patient by accident?" I shrugged.

"Ugh fine. I do it the hard way," she groaned and reached into her bag for her textbook; by hard way she meant the normal way.

I let my mind wander as I admired the common room; it was one of my favorite places in the world. The bright walls and huge fireplaces always made me feel warm and the squishy armchairs were amazingly comfortable. If I had to I could probably sleep here every night. Students were scattered everywhere, enjoying being back; first years exchanging stories by the fireplace, second years chuckling at the first years, third years discussing Hogsmede while playing Exploding Snap on the floor, fourth and fifth years studying like mad, and sixth and seventh years cuddling up to their significant other. In fact, there seemed to be a couple in the back happily snogging each other's brains out. The girl kept messing up the boy's already messed up silky black hair... oh Merlin.

Well it seems like my Albus Problem has been solved.

"Hey Mia, check out the snoggers in the corner and tell me if things are still _'fetch'_" I smirked, although I did feel kind of hurt.

Both Mia and Kate turned around. "Gross, it looks like he's eating her face," Kate scrunched her nose.

"Just because he fancies you doesn't mean he can't fancy other girls as well!" Mia cried defensively.

"By the looks of it, he doesn't just fancy her," I shrugged. Why, why, _why_ did I feel so bad right now? I had seen Albus make out with millions of girls before! Of course I had never really liked seeing it, but now it was just painful.

"Merlin, it looks like they're on their Honeymoon or something," Mia rolled her aqua-blue eyes.

"Oi, get a room you two!" I yelled to them, surprising myself. Albus broke off looking angry, but when he saw it was me who yelled he smiled as if he were pleased, adding to my astonishment. The girl on the other hand gave me the death glare, much to Kate's amusement.

"Come on Lenelle, let's go somewhere more private," Albus said, staring directly at me. I narrowed my eyes; it was as if he were trying to rub this in my face! He grabbed her hand and led her out of the Common Room. I back slumped in my seat.

"What a man-whore," I muttered. I glanced up to see Mia and Kate exchanging a meaningful look. "What?"

"Nothing," Mia said quickly and bent over her homework, following Kate's lead. I sighed and pulled my homework back into my lap, dejected.

Things just got _a lot_ more complicated.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who already did, you guys put a smile on my face!**

**If I'm slow on updating it's because I'm working on another story, but that will come to a close in two chapters so then I can devote my time into this one! :D **

**Question: What is your favorite Harry Potter pairing? I like Remus/Tonks, Teddy/Victorie, James/Lily, and Scorpius/Rose. **


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Mark

"Hey Li, eggs are for eating, not for stabbing," Kate pointed out at breakfast the next morning. I looked down at my previously delicious plate of eggs sunny side up to see them covered in tiny holes from the prongs of my fork. They didn't look so appetizing any more and I pushed them away in disgust.

"Did you sleep well?" Mia asked and I gave her a look I hoped resembled a basilisk.

"Do I ever?" I snapped. It was true, I usually had difficultly falling asleep, and last night I had probably got only a few hours in. For some reason I couldn't get the image of Albus and Lenelle snogging out of my mind. The lack of sleep and revolting memory made me very grumpy.

"Look Li, I know your upset about the whole Albus thing-"

"Did someone say my name?" Albus sing-songed as he sat down next me. I looked over to tell him off when I noticed a purplish mark on his neck.

Oh _Merlin_.

He had a bloody hickey on his neck.

Cue the nausea.

"As a matter of fact, we were just talking about how much of a womanizer you are," I smiled faux-sweetly, hoping to catch him off guard, but instead he just smiled.

"So I've been told, but most people don't dwell on it. Why does it bother you so much, Parker?" he raised an eyebrow with a suggestive smile.

"It bugs me because as one of my good friends I unfortunately have to talk to you, and it's very difficult not getting distracted by that enormous hickey on your neck," I shot back. Mia and Kate giggled and Albus blushed.

"What can I say, I know how to satisfy the ladies," Albus wiggled his eyebrows and I choked on my milk. What was that supposed to mean? Albus snickered and patted me on the back gently until I was breathing normally. Where he had touched me burned and I felt my face grow hot.

"I just came by to tell you tryouts are at five on Saturday. Be sure to get there early so you help me set up," Albus said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw one of his friends, Jay Corner, approaching our table and I mentally groaned as Albus waved him over. Can't a girl enjoy breakfast in peace without a bunch of boys butting in?

"I knew I should have deep-conditioned this morning!" I heard Mia whisper exasperated to herself. Kate and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Morning everyone!" Jay called cheerfully as he joined us. Jay was pretty good looking with big brown eyes and blonde hair, but his lack of brains bugged to me no end. I saw him blush a slight pink and smile shyly. "Hi Mia."

"Wotcher Jay," she giggled.

"Al, Longbottom wants to see you in his office as soon as possible," Jay said to Albus but repeatedly glancing at Mia.

Albus squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

Jay shrugged. "Not sure, he said to hurry though so you can see him before class starts."

"Alright then, thanks Jay. Bye ladies, Lilah," he smiled and left with Jay.

"I think Jay fancies you," Kate playfully nudged Mia.

"Really, you think so?" Mia widened her eyes in hope.

"If he doesn't, I'll eat the Sorting Hat," I laughed.

"So what are you and Albus going to do on your date?" Kate asked mischievously.

"Huh?"

"He said to come by early on Saturday to help set up. What's there to set up for?"

"Clearly he wants to be alone with you," Mia said as if it were obvious.

"Come off it. You saw him wrapped around that girl last night!" I cringed at the memory. Damn that hickey!

"About that..." Mia glanced at Kate who nodded in assurance. "We think he was trying to you jealous."

I felt my heart quicken its pace. "Where did you come up with that ludicrous idea?"

"Well, when he saw that you noticed them he looked pretty happy. And besides, the girl was way more into him than he was. You could just tell they had zero chemistry, unlike you two."

"Why would he try to make me jealous? I'm not seeing someone else."

Both Mia and Kate looked stumped at this and I almost felt a little sad they didn't come up with a reason.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I sighed and picked up my bag, my friends following in suit. Kate had gotten her wish; all three of us had Potions together. As we walked into the dimly lit dungeon however, I heard Kate gasp.

"Mia, you might want to check your sources, because look who's sitting over by the cupboards!" she snapped and cupped her hand over her eye to hide her face.

"Welcome! Miss Montgomery, you're over by Miss Rohn," Professor Balder pointed to a bubbly Hufflepuff and Mia skipped over to join her partner. "Miss Parker, Mr. Collins. And Miss Davies-"

"Yeah, Macafee, I get it!" she snapped again with a purely malicious look on her face. She stomped over to her table and didn't even acknowledge his presences. I, on the other hand, smiled to myself at the coincidence as I went to take my seat.

"Hey Lilah, how was your holiday?" Mark smiled cheerfully as I sat down. That was something I had liked about him, he was always in a good mood. In my second year I had developed the biggest crush on Mark Collins imaginable, even though I hardly ever talked to him. When I tried asking Albus for advice, well, it didn't end well.

"Fine, thanks. And yours?"

"Can't complain," he smiled crookedly and it reminded me of...ugh, I really have to get Al out of my head.

"That's good."

Balder cleared his throat. "Attention class, attention! To start us off we'll be doing something truly difficult by brewing Amortentia. Can anyone tell me-ah, yes Davies?"

"It's a love potion-"

"The most powerful in the world!" Macafee interrupted her and I saw Kate scowl and clench her hands around her wand. If she wasn't careful it would snap in two.

"Right-o! Now I doubt any of you will be able to handle this, for it has a highly complex set of ingredients and directions, but I figured we would have a bit of fun today. You'll be working in pairs. Begin!"

The class immediately pulled out their textbooks and started murmuring with their partners.

"So, you trying out for Qudditch this year again?" Mark asked me casually as he chopped his gilly root.

"Um, I already made the team," I blushed, hoping I didn't sound too boastful.

"Really? That's a bit cocky don't you think?" he laughed.

"Er, well, the captain told me already."

He stopped chopping. "Albus Potter's the captain, right?"

"Yes."

Mark rolled his eyes and added the gilly root to the potion. "I don't think he can do that, though I see why he did. You're a really great player."

I blushed again, from flattery this time. "Thanks."

"Yeah, my house was pissed at how good you were at the match last year," he chuckled.

"The Ravenclaw chasers played a fair game as well," I added modestly as I stirred our concoction.

"You scored 70 points by yourself Lilah. Our keeper was close to a mental breakdown," he smiled the crooked smile again and I grinned.

We spent the rest of class working in silence to concentrate on our Amortentia. By the time Balder announced "Time's up!" our potion had the described mother of pearl sheen. I smiled in anticipation as he made his way around the room.

"Ah, well, better luck next time Davies and Macafee," Balder said quickly as he passed their table. Their potion was a murky brown and bubbling. Macafee narrowed his eyes and Kate was positively shaking with rage. Her normally straight blonde hair was frizzy and poufy as if she teased it and I covered by mouth to conceal my snicker. Mark joined in my silent hysterics.

"Good try Kyer and Branch! So close Thomas and Wink!" Balder said as he went around the room. Finally, he made his way to our potion, and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"By george, I think you've done it! If it's correct, your potion will smell like whatever attracts you the most. So go on, smell!"

Mark and I both leaned over to take a whiff of our concoction.

"I smell fresh flowers, parchment, and lemons," Mark practically sighed.

"Excellent! And you Miss Parker?"

"I smell peppermint, raspberries, and worn out Qudditch gloves," I said. Merlin, that potion was enticing!

"Oh wonderful! 10 points to each of your houses!" Professor Balder practically squealed. "By next Monday I expect 12 inches of parchment on the dangers of Amortentia. You may work with your partners if you prefer."

"NO way!" I heard Kate snap at Macafee.

"Class dismissed!"

"I think we make a pretty good team Parker. Want to do the essay this Saturday?" Mark asked me, grinning.

"Sounds great!"

"We'll meet after breakfast then. Later Lilah," he called before leaving the classroom. I stayed behind to wait for Kate and Mia.

"I absolutely abhor Potions and Macafee with an everlasting, horrific passion," Kate muttered through gritted teeth as we walked towards the library for our free period.

"Oh cheer up, it's only for nine more months," Mia snickered. Kate glared at her.

"Come on, let's stop by the kitchens and get you a pick me up Katie," I slung a supportive arm around her shoulders. In my first year, Albus had showed me how to get to the kitchens and I had gone whenever I felt I needed a break.

"Whatever, Little Miss Boy Magnet," she rolled her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Oh please, you heard what Mark's amortentia smelled like."

"Yeah, parchment, flowers, lemons, big deal," I said.

"I think your forgetting that you wear floral perfume, Li," she smirked.

I groaned. He couldn't of felt this way a few years ago? Things could have been so much simpler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed like Saturday came in no time. I woke up and stretched, still feeling pretty tired even if the clock did say 10:24.

"Morning sleepy-head," Mia called to me from the bathroom. I looked around and saw we were the only people still in our dormitory.

"Where are Kate, Nina, and Aslyn?" I yawned.

"Kate went down to the Forbidden Forest with Danby, she's giving her a private lesson on Unicorns. Awesome, right?" Mia said as she fastened her earring. "Nina and Aslyn are probably somewhere in the castle, they left for breakfast an hour ago."

"Why are you still here then?" I asked as I brushed out the knots in my hair.

"Well, it takes me a long time to get ready..." she admitted and I stuck my tongue out at her. "And I wanted to wait for you!"

"That's more like it!" I smiled and started to change into a forest green sweater and jeans. I styled my hair into a cute high ponytail and grabbed my bag.

"Ugh, really Li? You have your thing with Mark today!" she groaned at my appearance.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and put on some light makeup and a pair of pearl earrings. "Happy?"

"Much!" she cried and linked elbows with me as we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I had barely bit into my toast however when Mark approached where we were sitting.

"Hey, ready to work on that essay? I've already got a table already picked out. It's by a nice window over looking the grounds. Best seat in the house!" he grinned. I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little nervous.

"Well I was just-"

"She's ready if you are!" Mia shot me a look and smiled at Mark.

"Excellent, shall we go?"

I looked at the half eaten piece of toast and sighed. "Yes, we shall."

"Great!"

I picked up my bag and glared at Mia.

"You kids have fun!" she joked. My stomach grumbled hungrily in response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It can cause someone to jump off a bridge!"

"Or assassinate the queen!"

"Or expose wizardry!"

"Or eat rock cakes!"

Mark and I doubled over silently laughing at our ridiculous answers to why Amortentia could be harmful.

"We aren't actually going to out these in our essay, right?" I gasped, whiping away tears from my eyes from laughing so hard.

Mark cleared his throat. "Why not, I mean love makes us do crazy things, right?"

"So it's said," I agreed. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Mark looked at me in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Regulus! Of course I'm serious!" I cried.

"What?"

"Never mind. But yes, we should do it! I mean, it's a not going to be anything Balder is expecting! And it's pretty witty too," I smiled.

Mark grinned too. "You really are something, Lilah." I felt myself blush.

"Well...yeah," I joked and he laughed.

"Okay, let's get to work!"

We worked hard, occasionally taking a break because we were laughing to much to write. I enjoyed being with Mark; he was nice, funny, and had a good sense of humor. The only thing I disliked about our afternoon was that we skipped lunch and by the time we were writing the conclusion, my stomach was growling embarrassingly loud.

"Okay, wait for it, wait for it..." Mark muttered as he was writing the last few sentences. I looked around the library, hoping to find something to distract me from my hunger. Mark was right; he did get a good spot. I stared out the window and gazed at the view; the rolling hills, the black lake, the forbidden forest, and one of my favorite places in the world, the quidditch pitch. It seemed like there were some people using it...there was probably a tryout going-

MERLIN'S BEARD!

"Mark what time is it?" I spluttered.

"Erm, five o'clock, why?"

"Dammit, I'm late!" I quickly started throwing my books in my bag. "I'm really sorry to run out like this, but I promised I'd help Albus with tryouts!"

Mark pursed his lips. "It's fine, I'll see you later."

"Sorry again!" I called and sprinted out of the library, ignoring Pince's "QUIET IN THE LIBRARY AND NO RUNNING!".

I do hope Albus doesn't kill me for being late.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Next question: What is my favorite TV show? Hint: It's on the ABC Family network.**


	4. Chapter 3 Best Friends

"Sorry, sorry, a million times sorry I'm late!" I yelled as soon as soon as Albus was in remote hearing distance. "I got so wrapped in homework that I forgot and I didn't realize what time it was and I'm an idiot for forgetting."

When I reached him, I looked into his bright green eyes, trying to telepathically transfer my feelings of remorse so he wouldn't be as mad. I noticed his "love bite" had faded. Thank Merlin!

"It's fine, I understand," he gave a friendly smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe me telepathic skills did work…

"Thank you, and it won't happen again, I swear on Dumbledore's grave," I vowed. The students trying out were already taking a lap around the pitch, so luckily they hadn't heard my embarrassing lateness.

"I know," Albus agreed and looked me over. A stern look crossed his face. "Why do you look so nice? You weren't on _a date_, were you?"

Dammit Mia.

"No, of course not! Er, Mia was experimenting on me this morning," I stammered but then gave a shy smile. "You think I look nice?"

"Better than usual," he smirked. I could have sworn he blushed a little but I didn't know for sure because his cheeks and ears were already pink from the chilly wind. And man, was it cold for September! Another gust hit me and I shivered, my teeth slightly chattering.

"You dolt, how'd you forget to bring a coat?" he chuckled.

"I was in a rush," I muttered and to my surprise, he took his own off and laid it over my shoulders. "You really don't have to-"

"I need my co-captain in peek condition," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sonorous," he muttered a spell to magically amplify his voice. "Good job, you lot can come down now."

The students all landed, some steadier than others. There was a decent amount trying out and I recognized a few faces, including Albus's cousin, Hugo Weasley. Surprisingly he was the only family member present.

"Everyone, this is my co-captain Lilah Parker. She'll be helping me with tryouts so give her as much respect as you'd give me," he announced.

"Aw Al, now they're going to treat me like I'm worthless," I joked. The students laughed and Albus gently socked my arm. In the crowd I saw Hugo smirk.

"Alright, let's have the beaters go first."

For the next two hours we coached and directed the hopeful participants until our voices were horse and minds exhausted. A few people flew very well actually, and the only incident was a third year falling thirty feet off his broom, probably breaking a wrist by my reckoning. Other than that, tryouts went quite smoothly.

"Thank you everyone, we'll let you know by tomorrow night," he clapped his hands together. "We might have missed dinner, but if you run you still might be able to catch a quick bite."

And with that all the students bolted to the castle. My groaning stomach and I would have led the pack if Albus hadn't grabbed my ponytail.

"Ow! Albus Severus, let me go now, I'm famished!" I cried and tried to break away while he chuckled.

"I know, I could hear it roaring from across the pitch. Come on, let's go to the kitchens and get you something filling."

I grinned; food directly from the kitchens was the best!

"So who do you think I should choose for the team?" he asked as we made our way up to the castle.

"Well Nevers was fantastic at keeper, didn't miss a thing, did he? And Nina, she's in my year, did well at chasing. Not very good at dodging bludgers but she does have exceptional aim. Richards did fair too. And your cousin Hugo is the best beater I've seen in a while! How come he was the only one from your family to try out?"

"Well James, Dom, Fred, Roxanne are all graduated now. Rose doesn't like it very much, and she would hate to compete against Scorpius. Louis is in Ravenclaw, Lily claims she's too swamped with OWLs, and my other cousins Molly and Lucy go to Beauxbatons, so that leaves Hugo."

"And that's just your cousins! I swear, you have the biggest family on planet Earth."

"Coming from an only child, any family is a big family," he teased. "Now the Black's are a large lot."

"Aren't you distant cousins?"

"Isn't everyone in some way? For all we know, you could be my long-lost Grandmother's-Uncle's-Cousin's-Great Aunt's-Mother's-Sister's-Nephew's-Niece!"

"Nice try but I'm muggle-born so it's not possible."

"I thought you were English?" he joked and we laughed at the memory of my utter confusion to magic. "I believe that you probably have some relative who was magical."

"I've checked the trophy room and old _Prophets_, there are no Parkers!"

"Well what's your mom's maiden name?"

I never thought of that. "Fenwick."

"Sounds familiar...I'll find it for you," he shot me a dazzling smile, and I suddenly felt very content. It was so easy talking to Albus, so comfortable. Walking alongside him in the warm corridors, discussing, felt very natural. It felt right.

"You're too good to me," I playfully ruffled his hair (standing on my very tip toes, I might add) even though it didn't make it difference, it was so messed up already. He had very soft hair and I felt the urge to tangle my fingers through it like I had seen Lenelle (shudder) do earlier that week. If Mia had been with us she would have smirked, like Hugo had. Maybe my friends weren't the only people who noticed us flirt with each other.

"You're worth it," he smiled a crooked smile, more appealing and charming than Mark's could ever be.

"Ooo, flattering too? I can see why Lenelle likes you so much." I set a trap, hoping he'd fall into and admit he was using her to make me jealous, if that was the case.

"What's not to like?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I pushed him. "But anyways, Lenelle and I aren't really together."

YES!

"Oh, that's too bad. Why not?"

"She's just not the girl for me I guess."

I could practically feel myself glowing from happiness.

"May I do the honor?" I asked permission to open the portrait to the Kitchens.

"Please do." I stood on my tip toes (much to Albus's amusement) and gently tickled the pear in the portrait of a fruit bowl. It let out a giggle familiar to Mia's and clicked open. As soon as we stepped inside House Elves wanting to help us in every way imaginable hounded us.

"Mr. Potterz! Miss Parkerz! Luppy welcomes you back!" cried a memorable house elf with enormous blue eyes.

"Thanks Luppy, it's good to be back!"

"Can we get yous anything?" piped one of them.

"Yes! Anything at all!" they all prompted.

"What do you wish to have?" Albus asked me.

"Erm...I'll have a grilled cheese please."

"Make that two."

"Right aways!" they cried and scurried away to work. A few of them led us over to some chairs by a fireplace.

"Any thing to drinks?"

"I'll have some pumpkin juice please."

"As will I," Albus agreed again. Immediately they ran off to fetch us our refreshments. I giggled as I watched them hurry.

"They are adorable, aren't they?"

Albus laughed. "Sure, if you think giant watery eyes and wrinkly brown skin is cute."

I glared. "It's a step up from you Potter."

He snickered again. "Please, I'm bloody beautiful. Oh wipe that look off your face Lilah, I was only kidding."

I rolled my eyes anyways. "So how exactly did you ever know how to access the kitchens?"

"I have my ways."

"By ways do you mean your Uncle George?"

"Perhaps." I cracked a smile.

"Here you are's!" the house elves appeared once again with our grilled cheese's and pumpkin juice.

"Thank you!" I almost hugged them and immediately started scarfing down my food. Merlin, this was good. In less then a minute I had finished it, feeling guilty as I looked at the house elves shocked faces and Albus's amused one.

"It's... really good," I smiled.

"More! We makez more!" the house elves squealed and scurried away once again.

"Did you have _anything_ to eat today?" Albus asked.

"If you count a half piece of toast at breakfast, then yes."

Albus shook his head, smiling. "My Grandma would die of shock if she heard you say that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour and four grilled cheeses later, Albus and I were walking back to the Common Room, our bellies full and content smiles present. We walked in silence until an idea seemed to spark in his head.

"What?"

"Remember when you used to loved to be tickled?"

"Um no, I hate to be- _don't you dare Albus Potter_!"

It was too late; he had already jumped and led a full-scale attack on my stomach. I started laughing, not from pleasure, but because I couldn't help it. He joined in from amusement and I didn't even care about the commotion we were causing.

"If-a-prefect-finds-us-"

"Excuses won't work on me, Parker!" he laughed. I struggled to get away when I saw an unfamiliar piece of paper flutter out of my skirt pocket.

"What's this?" Albus asked and released my waist. I gasped for air and hoped to Merlin it wasn't one of those _"Have a happy period!"_ notes Mia used to slip me. I saw Albus's brow furrow and knew it wasn't that but something much was.

When he finished reading whatever was written on the note, I couldn't believe how he looked at me. His brow and forehead were wrinkled in disbelief and his mouth was in a frown. But the worst thing were his eyes; his green eyes were glossy, not from tears but from pain. Like he was hurt. Panic shot through me: was he okay? Could I fix whatever he looked so broken from?

"What the hell is this?" he murmured. I reached over and took the note in my hands.

_Lilah,_

_It's too bad our afternoon had to be cut short, how about going to Hogsmede together to make up for lost time? Let me know._

_Mark_

I gaped at the paper. How did it get in my pocket? Oh, wait, Mark's a wizard. I looked into Albus's sad eyes and almost felt guilty for having it. He stood there, just looking at me, driving me crazy.

"I-"

"Mark. Mark Collins? You're still after that bloke?" Albus asked fiercely.

"No, we were-"

"You told me you were late because you were doing homework! How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't, we were doing a project together!"

"You didn't bother to mention him earlier," Albus seethed and instead of feeling guilty, I was angry. Who was he to get mad at me for something that didn't concern him in the slightest?

"I didn't think it mattered," I narrowed my eyes, annoyed at his reaction. What was his point from all this?

"I don't want you to see this git anymore Lilah."

I scoffed. That was his point in our argument? His punch line seemed like a joke to me. "Who do you think you are, my father?"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Even when I don't need it? Mark's a good guy, I don't know why you're so prejudice Al!"

"Just, just see him anymore!"

"Well that'll be kind of hard considering he's my Potions partner!"

"Ask to switch seats then, dammit!"

"No, you're not the boss of me!"

Albus threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Fine, I give up! Go snog this prat all you want, what do I care?" he snapped and stalked off. I stood there in disbelief, refusing to believe the last two minutes actually happened. It took me a while to realize I was standing in the middle of the corridor doing nothing and even longer to see that I was still wearing his jacket. I shrugged it off and walked up to my dormitory in a daze. Inside I found Kate and Mia playing Exploding Snap on Kate's bed.

"Hey, how were tryouts?" Kate asked when she saw me enter.

"Albus came in about ten minutes ago, he looked upset. Do you know what happened?" Mia asked innocently, twirling her hair.

But I didn't answer them. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I'll probably never talk again; Albus had left me speechless. Completely speechless.

**Why do you think Albus is so upset? How will he act at Qudditch practice? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And for those who just read this for the first time, please follow their example :D I love it and it helps me as an author so much!**

**Question of the chapter: What do you want to see happen in the story?**


	5. Chapter 4 Life Sucks and then you Die

Sunlight gently streamed through the glass window unto my face, waking me from a peaceful sleep. I sighed and stretched before sitting up in my bed. As I looked around the room I noticed Kate and Mia still fast asleep in their beds, which was odd because they always beat me up (everyone did). Then I remembered how they, along with Nina and Aslyn, had stayed up late last night with me to wait until I was ready to talk about-

Last night.

Albus.

The fight.

Blimey, how could I have forgotten?

Eventually I had found words to say what had happened. Mia, Kate, Aslyn, and Nina were shocked at Albus's irrational behavior. The whole night they expected me to cry but I never did, I'm not that much of a crier anyways. I still can't believe what he said to me last night when we were alone! It's like he switched from Good Albus to Freaky-Overprotective-Jerk Albus in a matter of seconds, all because of that stupid note from Mark. I sighed again, this time from frustration.

I padded over to the bathrooms to take a shower; I always did my best thinking there. As I massaged my scalp with shampoo I considered why Albus had overreacted in the first place. He was either...

A) Recently diagnosed with Bipolarism

B) Confunded

C) Playing the big brother card, but WAY too seriously

D) Hired by my father to keep me away from boys my whole life

E) An obsessive lunatic who should mind his own business

I picked C because it was most likely and E because I was angry with him. Last night, Mia had tried to convince me he was just jealous but it didn't make sense. If he were trying to make ME jealous before, as she said in the first place, why would he GET jealous from a simple note? He can't have it both ways!

I regrettably shut off the hot water and stepped into the steamy room bathroom. Magically drying my hair, I piled it into a messy bun and slid my pajamas back on; I wasn't going to leave my dorm today even if a Hungarian Horntail lit it on fire.

When I entered the bedroom once more I saw that Mia and Kate had slipped out and had left a note on my pillow.

_Li-_

_Went down to breakfast, we'll be back soon. Also, we'll bring up some toast for you if you don't come down._

_K&M_

What did I ever do to deserve friends as good as them?

The rest of the day I caught up on homework, even doing a little extra that I knew was going to be assigned. Kate and Mia kept me company and brought back food from the meals even though I wasn't that hungry (for once).

Around eight o'clock at night, Nina came twirling into our dormitory, Aslyn shaking her head and smiling behind her.

"Lilah, I made the team!" she exclaimed and my smile was genuine.

"That's brilliant Nina, well done!"

"Albus just told me now in the common room, I'll be a chaser with you! Of course I won't be as good, but it'll still be fun!"

"Nonsense, you had an excellent tryout. Who else is on the team?"

"Hugh Nevers is keeper, Sam Richards is a chaser with us, and Hugo Weasley is a beater along with Van Forth."

Interesting, Albus went with all my choices.

"Sounds like we're going to have a great season," I forced a smile this time, wondering how badly Albus would treat me at practice.

"I know, right? First practice is tomorrow at five."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let's GO Parker!"

Someone please remind me why I ever liked Albus bloody Potter, it may keep me from hexing his ears off.

"At least pretend like you care!" he shouted at me from the middle of the pitch where he was coaching our practice. The chasers were taking turns dodging bludgers and then shooting against Nevers, and whenever I went, Albus would always criticize my tactics. _Unlike everyone else._

"Well done Nina!" he high-fived her after she went. I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

"Good try Sam! And nice hit Hugo, good aim!" he shouted to his cousin and gave a thumbs up. I gripped my broom handle hard, pretending it was his neck. And then it was my turn again, joy to the bloody world.

"Better form Parker!" I heard him yell as I dodged two bludgers at once. Are you kidding me? To make matters worse, he didn't say my last name like he used to, now he spat it out now as if it tasted bad.

_Tune him out, tune him out, tune him out._

I was getting closer to the rings, still dodging ferocious bludgers, but not quite in shooting distance yet. I was concentrating on tricking Nevers.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

_.Out._

I leaned right and shot a curveball, making it through the left ring, completely throwing off Hugh who looked at me, bewildered, but smiled in congratulations. Ha! Albus couldn't say anything bad about that shot!

"PARKER, WHEN I TELL YOU TO SHOOT YOU DO IT!"

Oh no he did not! Mess with me, whatever. Mess with my Qudditch technique, and you're asking for it.

I made a sharp turn and sped towards Albus as fast as I could. I got as close as I could, making him flinch, and braked.

"Are you kidding me? That was a perfect shot!" I yelled.

"If by perfect you mean lucky, then yes, it was. Get back in line and listen next time!"

"It actually was a pretty good shot Albus," Nina pointed out. He ignored her.

"I'm not going to listen to your coaching if it's ridiculous! If I had shot it from that far out Nevers would have easily caught it!" Realization dawned on me. "Hold on, were you TRYING to make me miss? What kind of captain are you Potter!"

"The type who's trying to let some air out of that big head of yours!"

"What kind of lame excuse is that? You just want me to miss so you can yell at me!"

"Don't talk back or you're asking to get kicked off the team!" His green eyes were hard and bulging.

"Al, calm down. You're being too hard on her," Hugo said. The rest of the team had gathered around us and murmured in agreement, too scared to do anything else. I for one was not going down without a fight.

"Shut it Hugo!" Albus snapped.

"Just because you're mad about the stupid note-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NOTE!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?"

He didn't respond, instead he just stared at me with his angry eyes, completely different from the hurt ones on Saturday.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked again, but this time it was barely a whisper.

He didn't answer. "Practice is over. Everyone shower and get back to the common room," he muttered to his broomstick. No one moved. "NOW!"

The team rolled their eyes and flew to the ground before starting to walk towards the locker room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Albus take off at lightning speed over the Black Lake.

"Is he allowed to do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's Albus Potter, do you think he cares?" Richards responded and smirked.

"Man Lilah, what did you do to make him so mad?" Hugo asked.

"_I didn't do-_!"

Nina put a reassuring arm around my shoulders and answered for me. "Lilah didn't do anything. It's your prat of a cousin who's freaking out because Rose got asked out."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I stripped off my clothes in the girls changing area, showered, and locked my things back in the co-ed room where the lockers were as quick as possible. All I wanted was for this awful day to end!

Apparently, everyone was thinking the same thing because we all left at the same time, once again in silence. It wasn't until we got to the portrait hole that somebody finally spoke.

"Think he'll calm down by next practice?" Hugh asked and scratched his head.

"I'll bet my new dragon hide gloves he doesn't," Sam rolled his eyes. I smacked my forehead with my palm.

Dammit, I forgot my gloves in the girls changing room!

"You guys go on, I forgot to put my gloves away," I called and sprinted down the hallway, hoping to get to the lockeroom and back before Albus showed up. I carefully opened the door when I got there and peeked inside; no sign of anyone. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked to the girl's area and picked up my gloves where I'd left them before returning to locker area when I smacked into a bare chest.

I timidly looked up to see a freshly showered Albus wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Even though I was mad at him, I couldn't deny the fact that I was very, _very_ attracted to his body. Each muscle was defined, not disgustingly so, but enough that you could run a finger through the grooves. And I _so_ wanted to do that but resisted and instead crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The showers, where else? What are you doing here?" he countered. I noticed his voice was rough, like he had been crying or something, but his clear green eyes proved that that wasn't the case.

"I forgot to put my gloves in my locker," I said defiantly and marched passed him. He followed me anyways.

"Lilah..." he trailed off. He sounded like was close to cracking and apologize, something that never happens. I looked him straight in the eye refusing to make it easier for him, he didn't deserve me remorse.

"Albus?"

He cupped his hands around my face and I felt my heart stop and stomach drop. Was he going to...? "Please, don't go out with this Mark bloke."

Unbelievable!

I pulled away. "Really, that's all you have to say?"

"What else is there for me to say?" he snapped. I could tell he was getting angry again but I didn't care.

"I don't know, maybe an _'I'm sorry for being obnoxious and mean when you didn't deserve it'_?"

He scoffed and muttered inaudible words.

"Sorry, what's that?"

"Listen Parker-"

"Oh, back to last names again are we Potter?"

Albus- sorry, _Potter_ rolled his eyes. "If you don't stop seeing him you're...you're off the team."

"WHAT? You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," he said like a strict parent laying down the law.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I pleaded. With Nice Albus completely vanishing and no Qudditch to look forward to, my future life seemed very depressing.

He exhaled sharply through his nose. "I don't want a whore on my team, that's why!"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I drew back my hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. My hand stung as I whipped around and stormed out of the lockeroom. I didn't even notice him gently touching his hand to where I'd hit him.

Somehow I got back to my room, not even remembering how I'd gotten there. The next thing I knew I was gasping for breath and holding my heart, which seemed to be slowly cracking in two.

"Lilah? Li, what's wrong?" I heard Kate ask.

"Are you okay?" questioned Mia.

"Do you think she needs to go the hospital wing!" exclaimed Nina.

And then I lost it and I started positively bawling. The tears just wouldn't stop. It seemed like all the frustration I had kept inside the past few weeks just started to leak out of me. All thanks to Albus bloody Potter.

I never wanted to speak to him again.


	6. Chapter 5 The Worst Date in History

"Lilah, I'm going down to breakfast. Are you coming or not?" Mia sighed impatiently from the bathroom where she was getting ready. I was still in my bed, pretending to be asleep, but of course Mia could see right through my act.

"Not," I mumbled into my pillow. What I would give to spend the rest of my life in my nice warm bed! Unfortunately, Mia didn't agree with me, and I heard a hairbrush being slammed on the bathroom counter and stomping footsteps nearing my bed.

"That is it Lilah! You can't keep moping around, it's not healthy!" Mia snapped. I sat up and glared at her.

"Well excuse me if I've just lost one of my best friends and my spot on the Qudditch team," I said sarcastically.

"You don't know if you've been kicked off or not," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Considering I assaulted the captain, I'm pretty sure I am," I shot back. Truthfully I had no idea whether I was still on it or not; we hadn't had another practice since our last one a week and a half ago. I was just too afraid of the answer to find out.

"Whatever! I'm tired of you acting like a complete zombie, have you ever heard of the concept of 'moving on'?"

I gulped. "It's not that simple! Besides, you have Kate."

She chuckled dryly. "Please, you and I both know that she's been disappearing this whole week. Gone before we wake up and not back until after we go to bed! Ignores me in all of our classes as well." Mia picked up her book bag by the door.

"I miss you Lilah, and I've done all I can to help you get through this. We all suffer from a broken heart at least once in our lives and have to learn to get over it. Your time has come." Mia said before walking out of our dormitory and slamming the door behind her. I chucked my pillow at it.

I don't think there was ever a time in my life where I was unhappier. Falling asleep every night was a struggle and I'd be so tired in the mornings I'd have to drag myself out of bed at the last minute and rush, not being able to style my hair or do my makeup. It's not like I cared about them however; I didn't see a point. Who was I trying to impress anymore?

I stopped pay attention in classes too. After a week teachers knew to stop calling on me. Somehow I managed to do the homework every night and keep my grades up, but that was it. I was practically an inferi except I wasn't violent. I would see Albus in the hallways or the common room and feel a stab in my heart. I missed the Albus I knew more than anything else. It had been a week and a half and still nothing had changed.

Maybe Mia was right though. I couldn't mope over what could have been forever; I had to move on.

...And I knew exactly how to do it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Mark!" I chirped as I took my seat in Potion. He looked up surprised and I knew why; I hadn't spoken more than a few mumbles since he'd slipped me the note.

"Er, hi Lilah. You're in a good mood I take it," he asked and I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I feel better than I have in a while." I smiled.

"That's great." He grinned back.

"And listen..." I said and started playing with his quill flirtatiously. "If you haven't already asked someone else, I'd love to go to Hogsmede with you this weekend."

The joy in his eyes was unmistakable. "Brilliant!"

"Brilliant," I giggled. Our conversation was interrupted by Professor Balder beginning the lesson, so we turned away to give him our attention.

It's not like I didn't like Mark; I did, just not as much I used to, but whatever! He was nice, funny, kind, and didn't lose his temper like Albus. I could definitely try and move on with Mark at my side. And who knows, maybe I'll end up falling in love with him or something. Hogsmede will be fun. And if a certain two-faced prat happens to see me with Mark, well, that won't be so bad either.

After all, if you can't beat them, join them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...And I said 'Are you kidding? That is clearly a leprechaun!" Mark declared the punch line to his lame joke and I forced a laugh. I mean seriously? Leprechauns and gargoyles look nothing alike! Maybe that was the point of the joke...well, whatever it was, it wasn't as funny as Albus's Unicorn-

No, I have to stop thinking about him.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked as we reached the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"Well, we could go to the Shrieking Shack..."

Albus took me there during my first Hogsmede trip and told me the real reason why it would shriek. He had made me promise not to tell anyone and I kept it, even though I was aching to tell when Kate would wonder aloud what spirits haunted it.

"...Honeydukes..."

I tasted their newest Acid Pop flavor in my fourth year and Albus nearly died of laughter when he saw the hole in my tongue. I tricked him into eating one the next day at breakfast.

"...The Hog's Head, though I hear it's a really creepy place..."

Albus told me once the establisher was Albus Dumbledore's brother, though to this day I still don't believe him. How could a wizard who was realized to Dumbledore own nothing but a shabby pub?

"Or that tea shop called Madam Puddifoots..."

...I don't even have a depressing-Albus-memory from there. That place is vile.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" I interrupted before I was reminded of more memories.

"Sounds great!" he said and we walked there hand in hand. The Three Broomsticks was crowded but considerably quiet considering the amount of people.

"I'll get us drinks if you'll pick out a table," I offered.

"Deal."

"I'll miss you," I smiled sweetly and he blushed in response. I hoped that if I did more 'couple' things with Mark it would become more natural, but it still didn't feel right. Maybe it was just because I'm not really the 'Sappy-Clingy' type. Or maybe it's just because I was saying it to the wrong person.

"Two butterbeers please," I asked a person behind the bar.

"So, how's your date going?" I heard in my ear and I jumped in surprise. The person behind me was the last person I'd expected to see.

"Kate! Erm, fine, I guess. What are you...where have you been?" I asked her, implying the last few days.

She blushed. "Around."

"Katherine Davies, _you tell me what you've been up to or so help me_-"

"Ready to go Kate?" Ryan Macafee came up behind her and slipped his hand into hers. I felt my jaw hit the floor. "Oh, hi Lilah."

I blinked in response.

"Yeah, we can leave," she smiled at him (_SMILED_?) and turned back to me with a sheepish look on her face. "I'll see you in our dorm tonight, Li."

"You sure as bloody hell will," I called after them when I finally regained my composure.

Kate and _Macafee_?

What's next, McGonagall wearing pink robes?

I walked back to our table (Mark had picked one in the secluded corner, how swell) in a daze.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked when I sat down. I explained to him what I'd just seen.

"What, she didn't tell you they were seeing each other?" he asked bewildered.

"You KNEW?"

"Yeah, Ryan's in my dorm and he always sneaks out to see her early in the morning. Wakes everyone up, the bloke does." So that's where she's been going!

"Haven't you seen them in Potions?"

"Yeah, they hate each other!"

Mark squinted his eyes in confusion. "Maybe a few weeks ago, but now all they do is giggle. It's ghastly."

How had I missed that? Well I hadn't really been paying attention to anything the past week. And Mia was too concerned about me to notice either. What else had I missed?

"Huh. Weird stuff," I mumbled and sipped my butterbeer.

"Yeah," Mark agreed.

So far the date wasn't going as well as I had hoped. It felt really awkward and I bet ten galleons the feeling was mutual for Mark. Nothing like when we worked on our project in the library, but there we were friends. Here we were a couple. And what else would break the uncomfortable silence but the entrance of a bunch of rowdy 7th year Gryffindors, Albus Potter included.

_Merlin's bloody Beard._

They were all laughing loudly (about Albus's Unicorn and Narwhal joke, I'm guessing) as they sat down. One of them, who is named Alex Jussman I think, saw me with Mark and his eyes widened with fear. He hit the guy next to him who copied to expression. They sat up in their chairs and moved closer together, trying to bloke us from Albus's view.

"You two going out now and didn't tell me?" Albus joked at the boys' closeness. Unfortunately he looked around them and saw me with Mark. The change of expression on his face from cheerful to furious was drastic. We locked eyes and I suddenly, I no longer heard the pub. I didn't notice anything except Albus's green eyes and rigid face. I tried to put on a '_If-you-can-date-around-then-so-can-I'_ look on my face but I knew it came out completely opposite.

Guilty.

Sad.

Apologetic.

Longing.

And all of the above.

He must have noticed these looks because his face softened considerably.

"Lilah? Lilah, let's go," I heard Mark's distant voice in my ear but ignored it. I didn't to look away from Albus.

"Come on!" he said more forcibly and grabbed my arm. I snapped out if my trance and saw Mark's face was uncomfortable and embarrassed. I was still in a stupor however so he pulled me up by my arm. I heard Albus's chair knock over and saw he was on his feet.

"Don't touch her like that," he said hoarsely. I noticed he had purple circles under his eyes, like the ones I had daily.

"It's fine," I said softly. This was the first time he'd acknowledged me in weeks.

"Yeah, it's fine," Mark squinted his eyes menacingly and started pulling me towards the door. He clearly wanted to get out of there.

"I said don't touch her like that!" Albus said louder and walked over to us, getting the attention of a few people.

"Albus-" I started but was cut off.

"And she said it was fine, so calm down, will you?" Mark snapped. For a Ravenclaw he sure seemed to have the courage of a Gryffindor.

"Don't tell me to calm down buddy," Albus gave Mark a shove.

"You're just so controlling, aren't you, _buddy_?" Mark shoved him back. This was getting out of hand.

"Protego," I cast a shield between them so things wouldn't get ugly.

"Are you're just a little prat," Albus said and didn't acknowledge my spell.

"Don't worry Lilah, I won't get into this, I respect what you wish, even if I do want to hex the magic out of him," Mark said to me but smirked at Albus.

"Who said we need magic to fight?" Albus asked sarcastically and punched Mark right in the face. He recovered quickly though and swung at Albus, making contact with his nose. I heard a crack and saw blood starting to ooze out. Albus's friends rushed over and broke the two apart, holding Albus back as he struggled to get another hit in.

"That's enough boys! Get out of my pub!" yelled the old maid Rosemerta from behind the bar.

"Come on Mark," I said and pushed him through the door. I looked back at Albus one more time and felt my heart drop. He looked at me with a defeated look on his face, his nose dripping with blood and being supported by his mates, and I knew what I had to do.

**Too dramatic or did you like it? I kind of stole the scene from last week's episode of the Nine Lives of Chloe King, which is also my favorite TV show to answer the question I asked a few chapters ago :D**

**I wonder what Lilah is going to do…Please review! **

**Next question: Who is my favorite male celebrity? (Favorite as in if I ever saw him I'd jump on him and kiss him no matter what)**


	7. Chapter 6 Memoirs of a Simpler Time

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER! I would make an excuse but there isn't one besides I'm lazy/I'm a perfectionist. Sorry again! **

I joined Mark outside of the pub and we automatically started heading back to the castle together without saying a word. It seemed colder than it had been before, or maybe it was just me. I shivered in my light jacket. There was so much to say to Mark, I didn't know where to start. He didn't say anything either and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing. While I contemplated where to begin, I counted my footsteps on dirt road, reaching thirty-six until I finally spoke.

"How's your face?" I asked quietly. Hey, I had to start somewhere.

"You tell me." Mark turned his face to show me his left eye; purplish bruises were starting to develop and it looked pretty swollen. Merlin, Albus hits a mean punch.

"Oh dear. Well, Madam Pomfrey will be able to get rid of that right away so there is no need to worry." Mark stayed silent. I knew I needed to continue and took a deep breathe to calm myself down.

"I'm so sorry he did that, I didn't know he would go that far in 'protecting' me-"

"Wait, protecting you?" Mark interrupted and looked at me with incredulous eyes. "Is that what you think his intentions were?"

"Well...yeah."

"Lilah, have you ever seen how he looks at you?" His question caught me off guard and surprised me even more when he looked completely serious.

"First Mia and Kate and now you? We're friends for Godric's sake!" I exclaimed frustrated. This was not the direction I wanted to conversation to go.

Mark didn't reply at first, he just looked down at his feet and tried to step on as many crisp autumn leaves as he could. I did the same while I waited for his reply.

"I remember something that happened in our fourth year. Gryffindor had lost a match against Ravenclaw and Potter was crestfallen, it was apparently his first lost since he had joined the team. The day after the game he was in the library looking absolutely miserable as he worked on his homework. I was with a few of my mates at another table and couldn't help but notice when you entered and sat down next to Albus, he looked completely different. I don't know how to describe it but he looked...hopeful. Happy. Relieved. And he hasn't looked at you differently since."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled into my scarf, thinking of the angry looks he's been giving me for weeks. I remember that day, how happy I was that I got Albus back to his old self. How proud I was that I was the only one who could do it. I had always figured it was just because I was a good friend but could that have possibly a vain, untrue answer?

"That's why I was so hesitant to ask you out, I didn't want to come between anything," Mark pursed his lips. "I was wrong to ask you out and I'm sorry."

I felt really guilty all of a sudden. Mark was kind enough that _he_ was apologizing for trouble I had caused!

"Mark, please don't apologize! I'm the one who is and should be sorry. I'm not exactly sure what is going on between Albus and I at the moment and I shouldn't have dragged you into this mayhem. And I have to be honest, I liked it better when we were just...friends," I grimaced. I'm a horrible person, truly horrible.

"You think we should break up?" he chuckled dryly. "Yeah, me too."

"I am really sorry. I don't want you to get even more involved in it then you already have. That black eye is my fault," I sighed, hoping he could find it in his kind heart to forgive me.

"I get it, it's fine. Let's just...start over, as friends," he offered.

"I'd love that. I really would."

"Brilliant," Mark smiled and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Brilliant," I agreed and returned the gesture. At that moment, I knew that I could depend on Mark Collins for anything and he had gained my full trust.

It reminded me of how I used to feel about Albus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let me guess, you've found new best friends haven't you?" I heard Mia screech as I walked into our dormitory. Her hands were on her hips and her neck was extended out, also known as her angry face. Kate was looking back at her with pleading eyes. Neither of them noticed my entrance.

"No! You don't understand!" Kate tried to explain. She looked close to tears and I know she regretted keeping secrets from us. I was about to step in but was cut off by Mia.

"Oh I understand PERFECTLY! Now that Lilah has been such a downer, you feel that she's too much of a burden to care about!"

Well, I never.

Kate looked guiltier than the time she dropped her Grandmother's Goblin-made tiara. "No, I never meant to abandon anyone! I just thought because you guys would be so distracted-"

"That you could sneak out and laugh about us behind our backs unnoticed? Well you thought wrong!" Mia's voice broke and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I needed to fix this now.

"HEY!" I shouted and they whipped their heads around, surprised to see me. I took a deep breath and continued. "Because you won't let Kate speak Mia, I'll do it for her. She's dating Ryan Macafee and didn't want us to know. I only found out because I ran into them at the Three Broomsticks today."

Kate's guilty face went red and she stared at the rug. Mia's changed from shock, to confusion, to something I couldn't quite interpret.

"Is this true?" she demanded towards Kate.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I figured you would get all pissed that I was dating 'Macafee' and get mad at me that I had changed my mind about him so quickly," she mumbled before looking up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll go tell him that we can't be together anymore."

Kate turned around and made my way towards the door. I blocked it and glared at Mia.

"I'm not mad that you're dating him. I actually think it's bloody brilliant you too have stopped fighting," I chuckled and Kate smiled meekly. "Don't tell Maca-, I mean Ryan, that you have to break up. I don't want that, and I know Mia doesn't either. We want you to be happy, and to also be able to trust us. Right Mia?"

We looked around and Mia who looked very sheepish. She rolled her eyes before smiling. "Well at least we know why you guys were fighting."

Kate looked at her quizzically. "You do?"

"All that sexual tension just kept on building up, didn't it?" she giggled and ran to embrace Kate. I let them have their moment for about three seconds before joining in.

"Just promise us one thing," Mia said into Kate's shoulder. "_Never_ think that you can't trust us again."

"I swear on Dumbledore's grave," she replied and we all laughed. Mia broke away from the hug and started skipping around the room goofily.

"KATIE'S GOT A BOYYYYFRAND! KATIE'S GOT A BOYYYYFRAND!" she yelled and I giggled as Kate tackled her.

"Just because you lot know doesn't mean the whole world has to," she sniggered.

"Well I expect Jay will ask me out any day now, I've been working my Montgomery charm on him," Mia wiggled her eyebrows and I wacked my pillow at her. "So sorry Beyonce, we are no longer single ladies!"

"What's Beyonce?" Kate sat up and cocked her head like a dog would.

"She's a muggle singer," I smiled. "But we aren't all taken."

"What?" Mia snapped. "Lilah, what happened on your date? What did you do?"

I scoffed; offended that she would think I did something. Well I did break up with him…but that wasn't the point! "Albus punched him. We both agreed later that it'd be better if we stayed friends."

Kate and Mia stared at me with open mouths and wide eyes. "Oh honestly, it's not that big of a deal. We weren't going to last that long anyways, we're too good of friends."

"We aren't looking like idiots because you broke up," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Albus punched Mark?" Kate gasped.

I sighed. "Gave him a black eye too. Mind you, Mark reciprocated and provided him with a bloody nose."

"That's not the point! He got mad because you two were together! You know what this means, don't you?" Mia got up and started pacing. Oh Merlin, she was doing some serious thinking.

"He only was trying to protect me in his own ludicrous way!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be so narrow minded, Li. Why can't you just except the fact that Albus likes you?"

I felt my face grow red, from embarrassment or anger, I don't know. "If he liked me so much then why does he keep treating me like I'm some sort of infuriating being? Why won't he apologize? _Why does he act like he hates me!" _I snapped and immediately regretted it. We had just forgiven each other and everything after all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I need to figure some things out, don't wait up for me," I apologized and practically ran out of the room. Last year I had gotten so stressed out from O. I would make weekly visits to the Astronomy Tower to clear my head. The cool breeze and beautiful landscaped could always calm me down.

_I hoped its powers aren't diminished._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I looked over the horizon at the top of the highest tower I realized two things. The first is why I had always calmed down after visiting; I was looking a million things that reminded me of good memories with Albus. Drat. No matter where I looked there was always a reminder.

The Black Lake: I mastered the _Rictumsempra_ jinx there in my 2nd year after Albus had pushed me in. I distinctly remember smirking and yelling at the giggling boy "Who's laughing now, Potter?" Then he laughed harder, but it wasn't from the jinx.

The Sky: Albus and I used to compare what shapes we saw in the clouds. He always saw something related to Qudditch.

The Forbidden Forest: I had a detention there once for a prank Albus had pulled. I was terrified (what a great Gryffindor I was) from the stories he would tell me and actually feared for my life when entering. To my surprise, Albus used his invisibility cloak to accompany down and stayed with me the whole time.

The Castle: Too many to name.

The second thing is how it was positively_ freezing_ outside! I had forgotten my jacket and shivered as I sat on the stone bench. I didn't want to go back to my dormitory and if I _accio'd_ it that would just draw attention to myself. No wonder I wasn't in Ravenclaw, I wasn't being exceptionally intuitive lately.

After a while I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about quidditch, Albus, friends, Albus, schoolwork, Mark, and Albus. Oh who am I kidding, I only thought about Albus! Did he really…like me? And why was the concept so hard to admit to? If he did like me, why had he been treating me so badly? Is he really that jealous? If all my friends are just delusional then why is he acting this way? And how do I feel about him?

I was thinking so hard that I didn't even hear approaching footsteps. I jumped in surprise when I heard someone sit down next to me on the stone bench. He was bent over and had his hands clasped together between his knees. His raven black hair was as messy as ever. His face was exactly the one I had seen before, the one with sad eyes and distressed features.

"Hi Albus," I breathed. Wait, no, he doesn't deserve my greeting. I looked back over the horizon and crossed my arms.

"Hi Lilah," he said back. His voice sounded weary. I didn't respond and stuck my nose a little higher in the air.

"How was your…date?" he gulped. I could tell he was trying hard not to get angry.

"Considering you punched him in the face, not preferable," I snapped, but softened a little when I saw him shut his eyes in remorse. "We aren't together though, if you were wondering."

Albus's head jerked up and he looked at me directly. Oh how I've missed those eyes. "Because of me?"

Did indirectly making me realize that I didn't want to be with Mark and that I missed him count? I didn't have time to answer because Albus jumped up and stormed around the tower muttering to himself.

"Rose was right…I shouldn't have…idiot….lost her for good…own fault…can't even be friends…stupid confusion…"

I let out a frustrated sigh to get out his attention. "It had nothing to do with you!"

He still looked wary as he sat back down. "Oh…right, well, good."

I didn't respond.

"Okay look," he started. "For the past few weeks I have been nothing short of a miserable git to you. I've known it the whole time but I haven't really learned from it, if that makes sense. Anyways, I shouldn't have bullied and insulted you about Mark and tried to keep you away from him. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I guess…I'm just a little protective of you, that's all. You're like a little sister to me…and, erm, well, my actions were erroneous. I am sorry, more sorry then you'll ever know."

He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, giving me more shivers. "I don't want to lose you, Lilah."

"Thank you, it means a lot. And I apologize for slapping you." I cringed at memory of that awful night.

"I was asking for it," he murmured.

I don't like fighting Albus, I'm glad you finally gathered the true Gryffindor courage to apologize," I smirked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, me too."

Well that settles it then. He doesn't like me, and I was right, it was all 'protective'. I didn't get that satisfied feeling I usually get when I'm right though, it was almost as if I had been hoping I'd be wrong.

Oh no, oh no no no. I _can't_ like Albus! Not after he just admitted he thinks of me as his little sister (which by the way annoyed the _magic_ out of me)!

Albus suddenly laughed. "How many times am I going to have to give you my jacket until you learn to bring a coat when it's cold out?"

I blushed as he put his jacket around me for the second time. It was warm and I breathed in through my noise, trying to enjoy the moment.

Wait a minute. I took another whiff to be sure, and the scent was stronger this time and much more enticing.

_Merlin's bloody beard!_

"Why are you sniffing my jacket?" Albus asked with a smile of his face.

"Why does it smell like peppermint?" I almost demanded.

"Oh, it does? I've never noticed. I'm addicted to those Peppermint Clusters at Honeydukes, you know that. I guess that's it," he shrugged. I grabbed his shirt and inhaled it too. Dammit, peppermint again.

"Just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" smirked and I punched him in the arm a little more forcefully than normal.

"Ow, Parker, I have to get used to those again," he said and I grinned. "Come on, want a piggy back ride back downstairs?"

"Always have, always will," I said and climbed on his back. I laughed as he tried to buck me off the whole way there, but what I was most afraid of was still in the back of my mind.

I smelled peppermint in my Amortentia.

I was disappointed to learn that Mia, Kate, and Mark's suspicions weren't true.

But Albus thinks of me as his little sister.

Merlin, things just got a LOT more complicated.

**So there you go! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, please do it again and tell me if you liked the chapter! I'm currently trying to figure out what direction I want the story to go in but I have a pretty good idea.**

**Up next: Lilah has to stay at the Potter's for Christmas? Well you know what that means…late night broom rides, talks with the family, and what? Falling asleep together?**

**Get excited, I know I am! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!**


	8. Chapter 7 Christmas at the Potter's 1

**So I was going to include more in this chapter, but before I knew it, I had reached twelve pages! So this will be part 1 of 2 at the Potter's home for Christmas. Also, school just started for me so I'll only really be able to work on this on the weekends (including Mondays). So expect updates during that time! **

**Thanks for everyone who continues to review; it makes me so happy you have no idea! Please continue to do so, and if you wanted to make me absolutely rapturous, recommend my story to other users? :D**

**Anywho, on to the story!**

The next flew months were a blur of Qudditch, homework, and friends. Before I knew it, we were a week away from Christmas, a day before we were destined to head home for the holidays. I sat eating lunch in the Great Hall with Kate, Ryan, Mia, and Jay (it was great being the 5th wheel! Not.) when a handsome tawny owl almost landed in my porridge.

"Oh hello!" I cried in surprise. The owl ruffled it's feathers and stuck out a leg that had a letter attached to it. I took the letter and offered the crust of Mia's toast to it, who happily ate it up.

"Hey, I was going to have that!" she joked.

"You said you were done just a minute ago," Jay asked confused and flipped his hair. Like I said, he wasn't the sharpest sword in the armory.

"I was just kidding love," Mia giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh...right!" he smiled and I quietly snorted at his stupidity. Mia gave me a look and I put on a straight face. She nodded approvingly._ "He may not be so smart but he has the kindest heart. Not to mention how cute he is!"_ she would tell me in our dormitory at night when I asked how she put up with his dimwittedness.

"Who wrote you Lilah?" Ryan asked as he tried to beat Kate in Wizard's chess.

"Ha! Check!" Kate cried triumphantly. "You know what the loser has to do," she grinned at him.

He smiled wickedly. "The Transfiguration room is empty tonight."

Um, ew. Were people in love always this sickening? I instantly focused my attention on the letter to avoid the couples' playful banter to each other.

My name was written the front in elegant script…my mother's handwriting.

"It's from my Mum," I said, surprised. Mia and Kate both looked up astonished as well. My parents always had trouble writing to me, as they were both muggles. In my first year they tried to mail a letter to me and…well, let's just say the Ministry had to get involved. Since then we've stuck to communicating during the holiday breaks when I was at home.

I opened the letter carefully not wanting to rip the precious paper and unfolded my mother's favorite stationary. It had vines of roses around the sides and I thought of home.

_Dear Lilah,_

_How have you been? Has school been treating you nicely? You might be wondering how I've managed to get this letter to you. I was in the kitchen, thinking about how I could reach you, when suddenly this beautiful bird tapped on the window! It was magnificent, and very magical. Of course I shouldn't have expected anything less!_

_Now sweetie, I have some bad news. You won't be able to come home for Christmas this year, and I'm so sorry for that! Your father has one a contest on the radio where the grand prize was a couple's vacation on a cruise ship around the Mediterranean. It's awful timing I know and we want to see you so badly but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I'm afraid you'll have to stay at the school unless you can find other arrangements. We love you so much Li, see you at Easter sweetheart!_

_-Mum_

_P.S - I enclosed your gift in the envelope as well to let you know how you brighten our lives!_

I reached into the envelope once more to find a gold chain with a glittering star pendent. I put it on and admired how it hung on my neck.

"Oh that's adorable!" Mia squealed and Kate nodded.

"What'd the letter say?" she asked.

"My parents won some sort of contest for a cruise-"

"A what?" Kate asked.

"You live on a boat and sail to different places," Ryan clarified.

"Sounds nauseous," she shrugged.

"Anyways, I have to stay at the castle for holidays," I said a bit glumly. I really was happy for my parent, that's not why I was sad. It's just that all my friends were going to go home too! I was going to be alone in this big castle over the holidays. Terrific.

"Oh I'm so sorry Li!" Mia said. "I'd invite you to my place but we're going to visit my cousins in America."

"We're going on vacation too, I'm really sorry," Kate said sadly.

"It's alright, thanks anyways. On the bright side, I'll be able to hunt for more secret passages!" I lied; I already know all the secret passages.

"Please, you already know all of them," Albus echoed my thoughts as he joined us at our table. "What's up?"

"Lilah has to stay here for the holidays," Jay piped up.

Albus chuckled. "No she doesn't."

"Yeah, my parents aren't going to be home."

"So stay with us for the holidays," Albus shrugged. I felt my heart skip a beat (yeah…I still hadn't gotten over my little crush).

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

"No, I'm Regulus. Of course I'm serious, nobody should be alone on Christmas! Besides, half of my family loves you, and the other half wants to meet you," he grinned. I practically jumped on him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried as I wrapped my arms his neck. "You're the greatest and bestest friend ever!"

"Hello, we're still here," Kate smirked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll go off and write the parents a letter. See you lot later," Albus waved and walked out of the entrance hall looking a little taller then he had before.

"Can we speak to Lilah alone boys?" Mia asked Ryan and Jay.

"Erm...okay," they shrugged and excused themselves from the table as I rolled my eyes. As soon as they out of ear shot, Mia and Kate leaned forward.

"I knew it, you do like him!" Mia silently clapped.

"Okay, maybe a little bit," I said, finally giving up. They had been bugging me every since we became friends again, and I had always denied it, but I was too happy right now to keep my guard up. "But you know what he told me, he thinks of me as his little sister!"

I shuddered. That still bothered me.

"So? You can change that," Kate said.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship! That almost happened once, remember?"

"Pish tosh! You just have to dress a little sexier, act a little more sultry, and he's as good as yours," Mia winked and I threw a napkin at her.

"Too bad I'm going to be spending holiday with the rest of his family too," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, you win. But be sure to tell us everything that happens, okay?" Kate gave me a look and I knew I had to agree.

"Sure, whatever. But nothing is going to happen."

I hoped to Godric's Hollow I was wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look, there they are!" Lily Potter, Albus's younger sister cried as we stepped off the Hogwarts Express. I followed the direction she was pointing in and saw who I presumed to be the Potter's and their many relatives.

"Ready to go?" Albus asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I gulped. I had already said goodbye to Mia and Kate on the train and had my trunk by my side. There were no escape excuses.

"Don't be scared, they'll love you," Albus murmured as we got closer. Wow, it was as if he knew what I was thinking. Truthfully, I was a little worried the Potter's would not like me. What if they thought I was a free loader? Annoying? Mean? Obnoxious? There were so many possibilities that made me even more anxious to consider them.

"Right," I answered back plainly. Albus waved to his mum who immediately rushed over.

"Welcome home Al!" she said and kissed his head.

"Muuuum," he rolled his eyes but I knew he enjoyed the attention. Typical Albus. Mrs. Potter turned to me and smiled brightly.

"And you must be Lilah! We're so happy to finally meet you!" she cried and gave me a comforting hug. Mrs. Potter had styled her fading red hair into a bob and her brown eyes reminded me of Lily's. Although she had retired from the Holyhead Harpies years ago she still looked fit. It was easy to tell that years ago she had been very pretty.

"As am I," I smiled genuinely. "Thank you so much for letting me stay for the holidays, my parents and I are very grateful!"

"Oh it's not a problem dear! Albus practically begged in his letter for you to stay when it was completely unnecessary," Mrs. Potter smiled at her son who had turned red. I grinned. "Come now, let's go greet the rest of the family!"

"ALBY!" James, the oldest Potter boy, cried and twirled his brother around mockingly. I stifled a laugh.

"Put me down you git," Albus muttered but I saw a smile escape from his lips.

"Whatever you say, brother o' mine," James smiled mischievously and turned to me.

"Lilah, good to see you again!" he smiled. "What's it like having to put up with little Alby everyday?"

"It's almost as bad as when I had to put up with you being Qudditch captain," I smirked and the boys laughed. James had graduated last year and had been Qudditch captain for the Gryffindor team. He had actually been a good coach, but I'd never let him know that.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Albus," James chortled. "But it's good to finally see you two togeth-"

"Hey Al," Mr. Potter interrupted and gave Albus a hug. I blushed at what James had almost said and turned to face Harry. It was weird seeing him in person after I had heard many stories and read many books about him. He looked so much like Al with the black hair and green eyes.

"Dad, this is Lilah Parker," he said and gestured towards me. I awkwardly waved.

"Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," Mr. Potter smiled and shook my hand.

"Well we best head off! Mum's cooking dinner as we speak!" Mrs. Potter called to our group and we headed out of King's Cross Station together. I caught a few glances at Rose and Hugo's parents; they looked almost exactly like their dad with their mum's eyes. Fred and Roxanne's parents were laughing and their dad was wearing a purple robe (his uniform for Weasley Wizard Wheeze's I'm guessing). Louis, who I didn't know too well, had the most attractive parents I'd seen in a while, which was fitting considering how many girls think he's good-looking. When we got outside there were several ministry cars waiting to take us home. It took almost an hour to get there, and while some chatted excitedly, Albus just groaned.

"This has to be the worst part of coming home," Albus moaned with his head between his knees. He has a tendency to get very carsick.

Finally, and much to Albus's delight, we had arrived at the Potter house. Though in my opinion it should be called Potter Manor, or the Potter Estate considering it's size.

It rested on top of a small hill, separating it from the actual sized Qudditch pitch and large pond with a dock. The grass and trees surrounding it was dusted with glittery snow. The house itself was huge with tall white pillars and stonewalls.

"The only reason dad bought a house this big was to house the whole family on holidays," Albus quietly told me as I stared in awe out the window.

"It's magnificent," I replied and Albus smiled.

"It's home."

As soon as we walked through the door we were greeted by who I assumed to be the Grandparents.

"Oh you're back!" called a frail but sturdy woman who rushed from the kitchen to grab Lily and Hugo in a hug. Then she went around to place a kiss upon everyone's head. She stopped at me and I saw joy in her eyes.

"Well you must be Lilah," she said. "You can call me Molly. Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you er, Molly."

"Can I call you Molly?" Albus joked and got a whack in the head with a ladle in reply.

"Ow!"

"Only if you want pea soup for dinner, Albus Severus."

I grinned triumphantly and he rolled his eyes in response.

I followed the rest of the kids over to a large armchair by the fire. They were all greeting a man with a bald head and big smile.

"Hey Gramps," Albus smiled.

"Hello Al. And hello Lilah!" he cheered. "I won't have to settle any family disputes with her too, will I?"

The whole family laughed and the living room almost shook with the noise. I forced a chuckle having no idea what he was talking about.

"No, Lilah has no known Death Eater ancestors," Mr. Potter answered.

"Speaking of which, Scorpius is coming over tomorrow, so everyone behave," Rose demanded. Oh, they must be talking about when they found out Rose and Scorpius were dating. I bet that was a funny sight.

"Mum, you take a break and I'll help with dinner. Lily, want to help me in the kitchen?" Ginny asked a put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "And you, Lilah?"

"I'd love to!" I smiled and followed them into the enormous industrial kitchen. It smelled fantastic and had pots and pans scattered everywhere.

"I still think we should get house elves. Dad loves them, and we wouldn't treat them bad at all," Lily pouted and slumped in a seat by the counter.

"Lily, you known your aunt would murder us if we did. Now why don't you go grab us some sugar from the basement?" Ginny smiled as her teenage daughter rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.

"Is she like this at school too or just with her parents?" Ginny sighed.

"Oh no, Lily's great," I said truthfully. I had always liked Lily and we were actually pretty good friends, I just didn't see her as often as I would have liked. I would wave when I saw her in the corridors but she was always surrounded by huge groups of girls, flirtatious boys, and sometimes both.

"And Al?" Ginny winked like it was some sort of joke.

"Erm, yeah, he's great," I said awkwardly as his mother took a ham out of the oven.

"I just think it's so great you two are finally going at it," she thought out loud and continued to bustle around. I grabbed a cutting board and started slicing carrots, unsure of what to do about everything else. "The other's would always tease him about you, and I knew what they were seeing was true by the way he reacted. And when he mailed and asked if you could stay I was positively thrilled!"

Um, what? "Were you?"

"Oh of course. Now when he wrote he didn't add any details but I just knew what was really going on. And when you two got off of the train my suspicions were confirmed! I saw how he looked at you-"

Does everyone really see this "look" but me?

"-And even Harry had to admit that you two were in love."

Oh _Merlin_.

"Erm, Mrs. Potter... Albus and I aren't, er, together."

She blushed a deeper red than I'd thought imaginable.

"Oh right, of course. Wait really? Um, never mind, I'm sorry..."

It had to have been the most embarrassing moment of my life. Thankfully Lily came trudging back into the kitchen with the sugar.

"Here you go, I must have fought off a billion spiders to get- hold on, what happened?" she asked as she noticed our matching, beet-red faces.

"I just made a mistake, that's all. Here, I'll take that, you girls send in your aunts and go enjoy yourselves!" Mrs. Potter squeaked and pushed us through the door. When we got outside, Lily gave me a suspicious look.

"I don't know what happened in there, but I'm glad it did. You saved us!" she suddenly smiled.

"Your mum thought Albus and I were 'together'," I said and Lily burst out laughing.

"If she does then the rest of the family probably does to!"

Kill me. "Peachy," I muttered sarcastically and felt my face grow hot. If that's what they all thought then this weekend was sure as hell going to be an awkward one.

Lily put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll clue them all in so they don't embarrass themselves like she did. That's probably why she wants the Aunts to come help her, to let them know the truth."

"I hope so," I sighed but couldn't help feeling a little pleased that his whole family was convinced we were dating. Now if only Albus could think so...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The worst part about staying at the Potter's was when everybody would go to bed. For two nights I couldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, and when I'd wake up I'd be tired and groggy. Maybe it was sleeping in a foreign bed. No, that couldn't be it, I'd slept at Kate's house many times and never experienced this annoying insomnia. Maybe it was feeling lonely? But I was two feet away from Lily and I would listen to her steady breathes for hours, wishing they were my own. After lying in my bed for two hours I finally gave up and quietly tip toed out of the room and down the hallway. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing but when I stopped in front of Albus's door I knew there was no going back.

"Albus? It's me," I whispered and gently knocked on the door. I expected he was sleeping when there wasn't a reply, but to my happiness, he answered the door and pulled me inside.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd come in," he chuckled and walked over to his closet. I looked around the room dreamily, admiring the dark wood floors, Qudditch posters, and scarlet bedspread.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you haven't slept well by how mean you've been in the mornings," his muffled voice called from inside to presumably massive closet. If he had been next to me I would have punched him. "It was only a matter of time before you came to me for help."

I rolled my eyes. "Come off it."

"You're here aren't you?"

Bugger.

"Lucky for you, I know how to calm that racing mind of yours." Albus came out of his closet wearing a sweatshirt and Gryffindor hat holding two broomsticks and a jacket.

I gasped. "Qudditch, now? Al it's probably freezing outside!"

"Not Qudditch, but let's just go for a ride." He tossed me the jacket and broom. "Besides, adrenaline will keep you warm."

I would have protested but refrained. If this tired me out I'd be forever grateful. I zipped up the jacket (it was the same one I always borrowed, I noticed. I breathed in through my nose and welcomed the strong peppermint scent that greeted my nose) and joined him by the window where he was fiddling with the latch.

"What about you're parents? Won't they be mad, it's nearly midnight!"

"I've been doing this for years and haven't gotten yelled at yet," he shrugged and threw open the window. A gust of chilly air hit us and I shivered, but Albus shot me the crooked smile and I didn't fell anything but a tingling feeling in my stomach. "Come on Lilah, you aren't scared, are you?"

I scoffed. "Of course not!" He gestured to the open window and I stubbornly mounted my broom before taking off. Surprisingly it wasn't freezing, but it still wasn't warm.

"Race ya to the pond!" Albus yelled and speed past me. I leaned forward and shot after him, loving the familiar feeling of wind whipping back my hair and stinging my face. I managed to catch up with him and gave him a gentle shove as I passed him. We laughed until we reached our destination.

"Don't-mess," I panted as we hovered above the lake.

"I've learned my lesson," he declared and looked over at me, smiling. I felt my heart drop again; the light of the full moon was shining on his perfect face, bringing out the silkiness of his hair and emerald in his eyes. I filled with longing knowing that no matter how much I liked him, he would never like me back. He was Albus and I was Lilah; together we best friends. Just best friends. I looked away, afraid of my growing feelings of attraction, and changed the subject.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed as I stared at the full moon. It looked as big as a quaffle and I felt as if I could reach over and grab it right out of the sky.

"Incredibly," Albus mumbled and shook his head. "When Teddy was younger he used to watch the full moon until he fell asleep. He told me it reminded him of his father."

"Do you think he still does?" I asked intrigued. Although I never went to school with Teddy, I felt as if I had known him from how much Albus talked about him. I knew he admired him greatly.

Albus took of his hat and ruffled his hair. "I'm not sure. I think he did it out of loneliness before he realized how much everyone cared for him. And he has Victorie now, love usually tends to soften the blows of life."

"Wise words Dr. Al," I joked and he stuck out his tongue at me. "How would you know anyways?"

"I-I don't, I mean, I saw it in an article in my mum's Witch Weekly," he spluttered and I snorted.

"Oh shut up Parker or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your guest, remember?" I smirked.

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice," he shot back and bumped into me.

"Watch it! So you're saying if I fell off this broom right now you wouldn't care if I went plummeting towards the ice covered water below?" I raised and eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Nope."

"Alright then," I said and leaned off my broom and started falling. I wasn't even airborne for more than three seconds before a pair of strong arms scooped me up.

"Are you mental?" Albus gasped. He looked terrified and furious at the same time. I knew he wouldn't have let me fall, but I didn't know he'd get so scared.

"Possibly," I yawned, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I saw Albus's face soften and knew I was forgiven.

"Let's get you home then, Ms. Dare Devil," he rolled his eyed and dropped me back on my own broom before we flew back towards his open bedroom window.

"I'm so...so..." I mumbled and stumbled into his room before collapsing unto his bed. Despite the cold hair that had been infiltrating the room for the past half hour, it was quite warm and very comfortable. Too tired to even realize it wasn't my bed, I crawled under the covers and sighed contently.

Albus chuckled quietly. "Alright, sleep in my bed, no big deal."

I didn't answer and instead breathed in the peppermint smell that covered the pillow and sheets. Albus crawled in next to me and I felt even warmer.

"Goodnight Albus," I murmured and searched for him with my hand. His own caught mine and I almost could hear him smile.

"Goodnight Lilah," he whispered. I quickly fell asleep from Albus's thumb stroking my hand and the familiar peppermint smell engulfing my senses.

**Part one: complete. Part two: coming soon! All that I promised will be in it too, and more. **

**How'd you like this chapter? Please review! And thanks so much to those who have before, you guys rock! I appreciate them all greatly. **

**PS- Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm really not good at editing even if I looked over it twice. **


	9. Chapter 8 Christmas at the Potter's 2

**Yay for updates! Enjoy my faithful (or new) readers!**

**Warning: Sort of suggestive material **

We were at the pond outside of the Potter's house. Albus and his male cousins were playing in the water while Lily and I were lounging on the dock, enjoying the sun. I didn't even occur to me that the pond should have been frozen over and ground should have been covered in freezing snow. We watched them splash around in silence, content with our own thoughts. I closed my eyes and felt the sun warming my skin, feeling very blissful. That is until I felt a shove on my back and I fell into the chilly water below.

Bubbles danced against my skin as I sank lower into the green-blue water. The cold temperature actually felt as good as the warm sun, but I wasn't going to let whoever pushed me in have the satisfaction, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. I kicked at the water and ascended towards the surface.

"Albus!" I snapped as I reached air. He was standing on the dock clutching his stomach with laughter. His wet skin was glittering in the sun and his hair was messed up like he had shaken it out like a dog would. "This isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ Parker," he giggled and cannon-balled in next to me. I screamed in faux-surprise, a very girly and un-me thing to do.

"Shove off," I playfully pushed him when he resurfaced. In turn he splashed me, and soon we were in a full out water war, much to my delight.

"White flag! White flag!" he chuckled and I splashed him one last time before stopping. We floated there for a while, treading water and looking in each other's eyes. It seemed as if nothing else mattered, and I didn't notice anything except the bright green that always fascinated me. Suddenly, they glinted as if he had an idea, before flashing in panic.

"Damn it," he muttered and started looking through the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dropped my wand," he admitted a bit sheepishly. I snorted.

"Idiot, why'd you bring your wand swimming?"

"Just help me look for it," he rolled his eyes and dove under water. I grinned and followed him in suit.

I opened my eyes under water and immediately felt the sting. Keeping my eyes closed this time, I searched blindly for the wooden stick when suddenly, there was a pair of very soft lips on mine.

I jerked awake and felt my heart pounding. Merlin, I just had a dream that Albus had kissed me. It took a few moments to calm down before realizing my nose was nuzzled in the crook of Albus's neck and my hand on his chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing. I started silently freaking out all over again. Nothing happened last night... did it? No, nothing. So why were we...cuddling? I shook my head of the thoughts pounding against it and looked over at his clock on the bedside table: 8:43. Merlin, what if his family had walked in on us? What if they already had? I had to get out. Getting up as slowly and quietly as I could, I tiptoed out of the room before sprinting back to Lily's.

Carefully opening the door, I peeked inside. Lily was sitting in front of her mirror styling her hair with her wand. Drat.

"Er, morning," I mumbled and rushed to the bathroom to escape her questions.

"Wait!" she cried and I froze. "Where were you?"

"I was, um, taking a walk." A walk Lilah? That's the best you could do?

"Really now!" she widened her eyes in sarcasm and I knew she didn't buy it. "There's a blizzard outside, where's your coat?"

"I was walking around the house." I folded my arms across my chest defensively.

"Oh, of course. And what time exactly did you leave for your little walk?" she smirked.

"You know, a few hours or so ago."

"Our house isn't that big Li," she got up and started circling around me like a vulture would with it's vulnerable prey. "And Albus would always tell me how you are definitely _not_ an early bird."

I stayed silent.

"This is how I see it. You left the room late last night and never came back. And when I went to go borrow Albus's quill a half hour ago, who should I cuddled next to him but you."

"I can explain-"

"Don't bother," she snorted and sat on her bed. "But just consider yourself lucky, if anyone else ever found out you two shagged in this house-"

"What? No! It's not like that!" I cried. Did Lily really think...?

Ah, mental pictures! Though they didn't seem half bad...

LILAH, CUT IT OUT, YOU'RE TALKING TO HIS SISTER!

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I couldn't sleep last night so we went on a broom ride to tire me out. I collapsed in his bed afterwards and I guess he was too much of a gentlemen to wake me up and kick me out."

Lily nodded and looking a bit relieved. "Okay, I believe you. Just don't let mum or dad catch you two like that."

"It won't happen again," I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see," she smiled sweetly and skipped out of the room, before pausing and the doorframe and turning around. "Oh, and happy Christmas Eve!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I didn't stop blushing as I sat in between Lily and Albus at breakfast. I couldn't decide which was more mortifying, the fact that Albus and I slept next to each other or that Lily knew and had walked in on us. Luckily, Albus didn't mention anything, and chatted with everyone (including me) normally. That was a relief; I don't know what I would of done if he had pulled a "You hogged all the covers last night" in front of his family.

By the end of our meal I knew things weren't going to get any more awkward and I relaxed a bit. When the kids announced they were going to play a game of Exploding Snap inside because of the blizzard, I immediately volunteered. But apparently, Albus had other ideas.

"Sorry, Lilah and I'll have to sit out this round," he shrugged but his eyes sparkled in excitement. I looked at him questionably, but didn't have time to ask for he yanked me into a corridor I hadn't been in before.

"I have something to show you," he grinned and kept up his fast past. His legs were much longer than mine and I had to almost jog to keep up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he approached massive oak doors at the end of the corridor. They were magnificent; I wondered why I had never seen them before. Albus put his hands on both the knobs and turned to me with a brilliant smile.

"Welcome to the library, Lilah." And with that, he pushed open the doors, revealing one of the most beautiful rooms that I had ever been in! I had always loved libraries, mostly because how much I loved books, but the Hogwarts one had nothing on the Potter's. It was two stories high, lined with mahogany shelves containing thousands of books. In the center of the room were lots of comfortable armchairs and couches. There was a blazing fireplace on the right wall and huge windows on the left. It was perfect.

"Oh Al, it's amazing," I gasped. He didn't respond and continued to walk over to one of the side tables in the center of the room and picked up a red leather-bound book that looked a few decades old.

"What's that?" I asked and his smile got bigger.

"This is my dad's favorite book, it's priceless to him," he replied. "Well technically it's not a book, but a photo album.

"Cool," I nodded, not knowing why he was so excited about this. He patted the seat next to him on the squishy forest green couch and I sat down. Albus started flipping through the pages carefully, and in most of them I saw a very pretty woman with his green eyes and a man that looked just like the rest of him, but it wasn't Harry.

"Al, are these your…?"

"Grandparents? Yeah, on my dad's side. They were the ones that were killed by Voldemort," he said, the smile slowly fading on his face. "I wish I had known them."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He looked over at me gratefully before his eyes sprang wide with exhilaration again. His focus returned to the book, and I felt myself missing his eyes on mine.

"Well I was looking through this yesterday, and I saw something on the last page that my dad added a few years ago," he said and pointed to a picture of a group of wizards, some young, and some old. At the top of the page Harry had written in untidy scrawl _The First Order of the Phoenix_ and at the bottom was a caption of all the names.

"There's my grandparents, and Teddy's dad, Remus Lupin. Oh and there is Sirius Black, my dad's godfather. And you know Professor Longbottom? Those are his parents! And that's Alastor Moody, and Dumbledore of course, and there's minister Shacklebolt!" he cried and I was amazed. This picture wasn't even in the textbooks!

"This is incredible!" I said and gazed more intently at the page.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," he smiled and pointed to a man in the middle with freckles and a single dimple, just like me. "You're mom's maiden name was Fenwick, right?"

"Yeah."

Albus practically squealed and pointed to his name in the caption.

"Benjy Fenwick, killed and mutilated during the First Wizarding War."

Merlin. Could the man I was staring at in the wizard picture of the Order of the Phoenix possibly my relative?

"_Accio The Members of the First Order of the Phoenix_," he cast and a blue book came speeding towards him from the shelf on the other side of the room.

"I couldn't be sure if he was related to you or not, even though he has your dimple. So I looked through this book, and here's the proof." Albus flipped to page one hundred and fifty three and pointed to a paragraph. "Apparently, Fenwick's Father's brother was a squib who married a muggle and distanced himself from the family. The muggle was named Lilah."

I felt my jaw drop. "I'm named after my great grandmother."

Albus's smile grew as I flung my arms around him. "Thank you so much Albus, this is fantastic. You're fantastic! You're the best friend ever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gasped through my tears of happiness running down my face, and I hardly ever cried. I had a relative that was a wizard; I wasn't a spontaneously magical freak.

"You're welcome, I was glad to help," he said into my hair. I started crying harder and he chuckled. "Shh, it's okay, nothing's wrong."

I wiped my eyes and pulled back. "You found my family Al, just like you said you would. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"It's not a problem," Albus shrugged back and I laughed before taking the book from his lap and starting to read all I could about Benjy Fenwick. I read for the rest of the day until Albus finally dragged me out of the library so I could have Christmas Eve dinner with the rest of the family. I probably wouldn't have left, but Albus had been the person to find him in the first place, so I reluctantly complied.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

I quickly changed into a maroon sweater, black dress pants, and the glittering star necklace my parents had given me before wandering into the massive dining room to see adults mingling over elf-made wine and appetizers. I wove my way through them, trying to find Albus, before getting stopped by a very unexpected person.

"Hello Miss Parker!" cheered a voice next me. I looked up to see Professor Longbottom, the Hogwarts Herbology teacher.

"Erm, hello Professor!" I stammered. It was weird seeing teachers out of school, kind of like seeing a ministry official off duty. "And hello Madam Abbott!"

"Good to see you Lilah," the school nurse, who was married to Neville, gave a warm smile. I had always liked her.

"So, is it true then? You and Potter?" Professor Neville winked and I felt myself blush. Here we go again.

"Actually-"

"And this is Lilah Parker, Albus's guest," I heard Ginny say to two very proper looking people as they joined our conversation. The woman had silky dark brown hair and a heart-shaped face while the man looked very much like Scorpius Malfoy. He stuck out his hand to me and I shook it hesitantly.

"Pleased to meet you Lilah, I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my wife Astoria," he smiled and I knew where Scorpius got his charm.

"Pleased to meet you both," I replied back and gave a small smile.

"Dare I say you know our son, Scorpius?" Astoria asked me.

"I know of him, but he's a year above me."

"Like father like son," Astoria smiled and the group laughed while I just stood there. I saw Ginny had turned a faint pink.

"Pardon?" I asked politely.

"Oh, just that Harry was a year older than Ginny in school-"

"Why if it isn't Lilah Parker!" boomed a deep voice from above us. I looked up to see my friend Rubeus Hagrid, who had retired from Hogwarts years ago but still lived at the school and helped out for whatever jobs there were. Albus, Rose, Lily and I would visit him whenever we got the chance. He reminded me of an old, cogney teddy bear.

"Hi Hagrid!" I smiled and the other adults welcomed him as well. I noticed Draco look a bit sheepish as Hagrid gave him a slap on the back.

"There ya are Malfoy, good man," he smiled and I figured Draco had apologized to Hagrid, for Albus would tell me stories how in his childhood Mr. Malfoy attempted to get Hagrid fired many times. "Now Lilah, yer a guest of Albus's I take it?"

"That's right," Albus beamed as he entered our circle. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to borrow Lilah for a minute."

"Oh, 'course, 'course," Hagrid sniggered.

"You take as long as you need Potter," Professor Longbottom winked.

"It's like seeing Scorp and Rose all over again," Draco murmured to Astoria. Ginny looked redder than the wine in her glass.

"See you all later," Albus grinned and led me away. I lightly waved and then turned on him when we left the dining room.

"That's just great Al, now they're going to think we're dating!" I hissed. I was angry for being embarrassed once again just because I was his guest. Honestly, the world would be so much easier to bear if people would stop assuming!

"So let 'em," Albus smile his crooked smile and all anger was forgotten. In fact, I was a bit dazed and didn't register where we were going until we got to the massive Christmas tree in the living room.

"What're we doing here?"

"I thought it'd be best if I gave you your gift now."

"You can't, that's against the Christmas spirit!"

Albus chuckled. "One gift isn't going to hurt." He reached into the pocket of his pants a pulled out a small square box.

"Go ahead, open it."

I reached for it and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a sparkling full moon charm and I smiled wider than I thought possible.

"I thought it would go nicely next to the star charm on your necklace. And after we saw the full moon last night I knew it was perfect. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Here I'll put it on for you, turn around."

I held my hair up as he unclipped my necklace and laced it through the moon charm. It hung perfectly next to the star and I got chills when his fingers brushed my neck when fastening it back on.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

"No, quite the opposite actually," I said quietly and turned around. "How does it look?"

"Brilliant," he murmured again and I found myself transfixed in his eyes. He had changed into an emerald green sweater that matched them perfectly. Then it hit me.

I had the strongest urge at that moment to just lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. And I could of sworn he had the same feelings too, for he seemed as if he was leaning in. Merlin, I was going to kiss Albus, I was-

His head whipped away suddenly and I saw him blushing when he said, "So what'd you get me?"

I sighed impatiently. Of course it wouldn't happen. "Just because you give me my gift early doesn't mean you deserve yours now too."

He laughed a little. "Pwease Wiwah?" he said in a baby voice and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, alright. _Accio_!" Immediately a present wrapped in blue paper came speeding towards us from under the tree and dropped in his lap.

"It's actually pretty ironic after what you showed me this afternoon, but I promise you I've been collecting these pictures for months."

Under the wrapping was a small, purple photo album, similar to the one of his Grandparents.

"That one is from the first day of my second year, and that one is the first time you caught the snitch in a quidditch match. Oh there's one of us wearing our uniforms, and that's from Hogsmede..." I pointed out different photos as he turned the pages. There were some of us together, but mostly it was Albus and his family. I thought it would be something nice to have in remembrance of his Hogwarts years.

"It's amazing Li, thank you," he smiled and gave me a hug. I breathed in a happy, peppermint smell and relaxed.

"Your welcome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner was a success, and by the end of it, I was so full I could barely eat Molly's amazing treacle tart. Then the Potter's said goodbye to their non-relative guests, and the rest of us gathered around to open one present each from the tree. We all chose to open Molly's, and everyone got a famous 'Weasley Sweater', including me! Mine was white with a green 'L' that she said matched my eyes.

All the tipsy parents wandered upstairs after all the dishes were done and left the kids to a giant game of Gobstones. Hours passed, and before I knew it, Albus and I were the only ones downstairs by the dying fire when the grandfather clock struck midnight.

"Merlin, it's midnight already? We better get to bed, Louis will be waking us early to open Santa's gifts," Albus said and stretched. He reached his arms up and his shirt lifted him, revealing a little bit of his toned stomach. I blushed and followed him up the winding staircase that seemed to go on forever. By the time we were at the top I was panting, but when I tried to walk past the top step to go to bed, I was thrown back.

"Whoa!" I cried in surprise. It was like I had hit an invisible wall that was very flexible but wouldn't let me through. Thankfully Albus had caught me, but when I turned to ask him what happened, his face was completely unreadable. It was horrified, yet almost happy…very odd. "What's wrong Albus?"

He suddenly started cursing obscenities and I knew it was probably a prank Fred or his dad had pulled. "Al, just tell me!"

Instead of speaking, he pointed upwards menacingly. I followed his finger until I was looking at something that made me gasp in surprise.

"Mistletoe?" I whispered.

"Magic Mistletoe, actually. One of Uncle George's latest inventions," he muttered, frustrated. "If it traps two people underneath, it'll through out a shield that won't let them pass unless they…"

"Kiss." I gulped. "But that's just ridiculous, what if it was a brother and sister who walked under it or something?"

"I never said it was brilliant."

"So, it won't let us out, until we…kiss?"

Albus sighed. "That's the idea."

So Albus and I had to kiss to get out of here. For some reason, it didn't seem that scary for me. I mean, I had almost kissed him a few hours ago. I could do it now. The more time we spent under this blasted thing the more awkward it was going to get. I had made up my mind.

I turned to face Albus, who was looking away from me. I marched down the two steps that separated us, stood on my tip-toes, put my hands on his cheeks, disregarded his bewildered eyes, and kissed him. When our lips touched I felt as if fireworks were going off in my stomach. His lips were soft and fit perfectly with mine. It was one of the best feelings in the world, and if gave me the same adrenaline and happiness as flying on a broomstick would. Just as I was about to break off however, Albus grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I swear, my heart was about to burst out of my chest from beating so hard. And then it was over.

"I-I'm sorry Lilah. I just…I'll see you tomorrow," he said, eyes crinkled as if in pain. Then he ran up the remaining stairs, slammed his bedroom door, and left me under the mistletoe wondering what I had done wrong.

**I wonder what's going to happen to their relationship next :D Here's a clue: Mia and Kate try to convince Lilah to show her…exciting side ;). Hope you enjoyed! Please review! If you do then you'll get my everlasting appreciation. **


	10. Chapter 9 Seducing Albus Severus

**Many thanks to all who reviewed, if I could deliver a puppy to all of your doorsteps anonymously I would, but alas, I cannot.**

**AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY POTTERMORE EMAIL GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Wait, you _kissed_?" Kate's jaw dropped as she interrupted my dramatic monologue of my stay at the Potter's.

"Oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin, oh my bloody Merlin!" Mia squealed and did a little dance around our train compartment.

"Yes, now would you two calm down?" I insisted but couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips; Mia could not dance even if her life depended on it.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, I'm calm," Mia said with a forced straight-face as she sat back down, her formerly flailing hands placed delicately in her lap. There were about three seconds of silence before we all broke into snickers. "Seriously though, and don't you dare make that joke, why aren't you doing a happy dance around our compartment?"

"Well," I sighed and felt my heart droop at the terrible memory. "After he pulled me closer and kissed me back, he suddenly broke off and had this bewildered, horrified look on his face. Then he said _'Sorry, I just- I'll see you tomorrow'_ or something bloody idiotic like that." I slouched back in my seat and crossed my arms defensively, not wanting to look at Kate and Mia's pity-filled stares.

"Oh Li, I'm so sorry," Kate said and put a hand on my knee. It reminded me of something my mom would do, and I instantly missed my parents. Why couldn't I have gone with them on that stupid cruise? Then all of this drama would have never happened!

"What happened the rest of the holiday?" Mia asked hopefully. I sighed again.

"After he ran to his room I was scared to death he'd go back to ignoring me or being weird around me again. Thankfully, the next morning he acted as if it had never happened- or so I thought. Over the next few days, I took careful observations and came to three conclusions."

Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Mr. Nicholas Flamel?"

I stuck my tongue out at her before continuing, going along with the joke too because it felt good to smile again. "My findings prove that the subject, a Mr. Albus Severus Potter, will not touch, make eye contact, or even be alone with me for more than a regular amount of time."

Mia gaped. "That's ridiculous!"

"Not to him apparently," I replied.

"Ugh, I know what he's doing!" Kate cried, frustrated. "He's playing the 'Your-my-little-sister' card again!"

"That's it!" Mia nodded. "He's probably trying to inconspicuously draw boundaries between you two."

"Then why did he bloody kiss me back?" I demanded. "If he feels like I'm just his bloody sister then why did he bloody treat me for those few, blissful seconds like his bloody girlfriend?"

"Say bloody one more time," Mia dared.

"Well that's the thing, maybe he doesn't think of you like you're his sister," Kate said.

"Huh?"

"He wouldn't have kissed you back if he didn't like you more than a friend Li. This just proves it, he does like you!" Mia smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"One problem M, he walked away seconds later," I grumbled, feeling the glittering hope that had momentarily been in front of me fading away.

"Just because he walked away doesn't mean he didn't like it," Kate winked and I gently slapped her knee.

"I'll never know for sure I guess because of his new 'boundaries'," I mocked, making my voice lower and Henry Crabbe-sounding to prove my point of the stupidity of it all. Mia suddenly let out a gasp and I jumped in surprise.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I stammered, looking for something that might have scared her.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," she exclaimed, her eyes the size of the moon. Kate hit her arm.

"Don't do that, you gave me a fright!"

Mia merely blinked and continued to look at me as if I was the famous quidditch keeper Oliver Wood or something.

"What?"

"I'll tell you in our room," she promised as the train's breaks let off a high-pitched screech as we pulled into Hogsmede station. "Welcome home girls!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I sat on my bed later than night, I watched Mia with drooping eyes pace silently in front of me. The welcome back feast was wonderful (I expected nothing less of course) and all I wanted to do was crawl under my covers and drift off to...

"Kate!" Mia said suddenly, and my eyes snapped open, instantly alert. Kate, who was leaning against my bedpost idly, jumped to attention as well.

"What?"

"You told Nina and Aslyn not to come up, right?"

"Yeah, I told them Lilah is having another boy crisis."

"Wow, thanks," I snapped sarcastically, but was too tired to get upset. "Now what's this all about M, my head has an appointment with my pillow that I'd rather not be late for."

"Funny," Mia smirked and then clapped her hands together. "Albus claims he thinks of you as a 'little sister', correct?"

"We've been over this! Yes okay, yes!" To my surprise, Mia smiled.

"But remember, we think he's lying," Kate pointed out and sat down next to me.

"Right!" Mia agreed and started pacing again. "What we need to do is get him to admit that he is."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked lazily.

"Not we, silly little Lilah," Mia smiled a grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "You!"

"Me?"

"You! With help from us of course."

"How?" Kate asked.

"It's easy," Mia assured us. "All you've got to do Lilah is remind him how you are definitely _not_ a little girl anymore, but a young woman. A mature, experienced, and racy young woman."

I was wide-awake now; sleep was the least of my concerns. I blinked several times in astonishment before speaking.

"Pardon?"

Kate burst out laughing. "Mia, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What is she saying?"

"I hope so," Mia winked and turned back to me. "Oh don't look so horrified Lilah, it's not that big of a deal. All you've got to do is show off your sexy side to prove to Albus you're not the little sister type anymore!"

"What if I don't have a sexy side?" I choked out, stabbing my chest with a finger to emphasize my point.

"Then get one!" Mia snapped, frowning at my lack of excitement. "Truth is Li, Albus is claiming that he still see's you as the gawky little kid you were three years ago. And you've got to prove it's not true or get him to admit to himself, or better yet you, that he's lying for Merlin knows what!"

"How am I to do that?"

"You've got to woo him," Kate shrugged as if it were simple.

"Precisely! We'll help with the preparations of course, but you've got to do the actual job," Mia nodded and sat down on the bed across from me. "Now the outfit will be easy, but hair and makeup will be tricky. We'll have to practice talking as well, do you know any sexy phrases Kate?"

"Hold on!" I interrupted. "Are you saying I've got to _seduce_ Albus Potter?"

"Not seduce! Just, erm, turn him on."

I fell back unto my bed and covered my face with my hands in frustration. Now as much as it seemed like it, let me just say I am not a total prude. It's just...well, I'm not exactly the type of person who easilyarouses another. I'm the girl who tends to frequently embarrass herself when there is always someone watching, whether its running into a suit of armor and knocking all my books to the floor or falling into the Black Lake during a free period and having to go to class dripping wet so the teacher can dry me off in front of everyone. And who was the person who always helped me up or kept me from falling? The same guy my friends were trying to get me to act libidinous around! I could only ever dream of being able to slowly saunter and bat my eyelashes to easily get a guy. Some girls can do it, and unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

Then again…it's the best (and only) plan we've got to win over Albus. Shouldn't I be a little desperate at the point? I do want him to see past the "little girl" he claims I am, and if this is the only way to do it, shouldn't I at least try to give it a shot? They say love is a battlefield, but I don't think they meant you'd be fighting yourself when they said it.

Merlin, I'm going to regret this.

"Fine, I'll do it," I announced as I sat back up. Mia put on a smile that rivaled the stars and Kate punched the air.

"Yes!"

"Oh two conditions," I interrupted and their grins disappeared. "One, I want a say in what you two crazies do with me."

"But-"

"And two, I can put a stop to this whenever I want. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine," Mia rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in hope on forgetting about the madness that will ensue tomorrow," I said and collapsed unto my pillow. As I tried to fall asleep, doubts and worries kept crossing my mind, making me even more nervous than I already was.

_Don't worry Lilah, you can do this. You can do this._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't do this," I gasped as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes you can!" Kate encouraged as she put the finishing touches on the earrings she was enchanting.

"I look like that 7th year Lenelle Niles!"

"Isn't she the one Albus was snogging in the beginning of the year?"

I frowned. "Yeah I think so, thanks for the reminder."

"No, that means you look perfect!" Mia smiled.

"Perfect? I beg to differ," I rolled my eyes as I stared miserably at my reflection. My grey skirt had been pulled up higher than the Astronomy tower it seemed, leaving my thighs exposed to any wandering eyes that may take interest. Mia had forced me to leave my sweater open and unbutton the top three buttons on my collared shirt so if I bent over you could see a LOT. She wouldn't even let me wear a camisole, and made me remove the red and gold tie to make sure someone's view wasn't 'obstructed' (honestly, if she wasn't my friend I might have hexed her right then and there). Kate had straightened my hair and might as well have taken a black marker to my eyes, considering how dark the makeup was. I looked nothing like myself, and although I would never admit it at the time, I was pretty hot.

"Remind me again why you caked the eyeliner on?" I asked and cocked my head innocently.

"They make your green eyes look like emeralds, that's why!" she tutted. "They're almost as vibrant as Al's now."

I sighed and put my hands on my hips as I evaluated my appearance once more. "Are you sure I'm not violating the dress code?"

"They only apply during classes and guess what? Classes are over for the day!" Mia cried sarcastically. "Now come on Li, you look great, act like it!"

She was right; we had come this far and I needed to be confident, even if I _so_ wasn't. With much difficulty I rolled back my shoulders, put one hand on my hip, and smiled.

"Excellent, now do you remember everything we've told you?"

"Erm…"

"Well that's alright, because these are done," Kate smiled proudly as she handed me silver hoop earrings. "We'll be able to talk to you through these."

"Really?" I asked and slid them through the holes in my lobes. As Kate replied "Yup", it echoed in my ears. "Whoa, that's awesome! And really complex magic too."

"Thank you, thank you very much," she smiled proudly. "All Mia and I have to do is talk and you'll be able to hear. Same goes for you; if you or Albus say anything, we'll be able to hear it."

"Well done," Mia said and patted Kate on the head. "You better go find Al now, Lilah."

"Right. Thanks guys, I hope things work out," I said and hugged them both.

"It will! I promise," Mia reassured me and I waved one last time before exiting our dormitory.

"_Or else I'll be super pissed that I wasted a whole afternoon," _I heard Mia's voice in my ear.

"I heard that!" I yelled through the door, but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"_Sorry Li, but it's true."_

I searched the common room as I got downstairs but found no sign of Al. However, a few people did double takes when they saw me. One of Al's friends even did a wolf-whistle in my direction, which was odd. Why would he- oh, right, I looked like a Victoria Beckham. I flashed a smile in his direction as I made my way towards him.

"Hey, lookin' good Lilah," the boy, named Raymond I think, winked. Now if I had been myself, I probably would of blushed and ran away as soon as possible. But I felt like a completely different person with my new style, so I shyly smiled back.

"Thanks Ray. Do you know where I could find Albus?" I asked sweetly, twirling a piece of my hair.

"_Nice," _said Kate's voice.

"If I said in my pants, would you look for him?" Raymond asked and a few of his friends sniggered. I giggled along too…what had I become?

"Wow, funny and cute! The full package."

"Well for that, Al's in the library. But are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah, I need to speak to him right away. Thanks Ray. Bye boys!" I giggled again and waved over my shoulder. I walked out of the common room feeling more confident than I ever had in my whole life. It only took about four minutes to get to the library and in that amount of time I had three people check me out. By the time I got to the library, I was almost shaking with anticipation of seeing Albus. I took a quick glance around and spotted him in the back corner, next to a window, his head bent over a very large book. It was the same spot Mark and I had worked on our project, which was weird to think about. So much has changed since then.

"Hey Al," I whispered as I got to the table. He lifted his head slowly, as if scared as to what he might find, and his face looked very confused. When he took me into focus however, I could have sworn his eyes popped out a bit.

"Parks? Is that- erm, hey," he blinked a few times and I saw his eyes move up and down before he snapped his head back to his paper.

"Whatcha' doin'?' I asked and took the seat next to him.

"_Lean over," _I heard Mia insist and Kate giggle. I rolled my eyes and propped myself against the table, giving me a better look of his paper, and him a better look of my unbuttoned shirt.

"Well, it's, erm," he mumbled and I knew the deed was done. I leaned back into my chair and started twirling my hair again.

"What, hippogriff got your tongue?" he giggled.

"Something like that," he replied hoarsely and shook his head. "New look?"

"That depends," I said and put my elbows on the table, resting my chin on my fists.

"Depends on what?"

"If you like it or not," I smiled and winked. He looked at me blankly for a moment before his eyes started wandering. He must have realized this though and he forcefully looked down towards the paper again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"That's it? Come on Al, use your adjectives! Raymond thought I looked good."

Albus looked up again, but this time his eyes were hard and furious. Way to go, Lilah. "You were talking to Raymond? You know how big of a creep he is!"

"_Oh dear."_

I scoffed. "You're the one who's friends with him, not me."

"Then why were you talking to him, looking like that?"

"Looking like what? And I was trying to find out where you were!"

"Looking like you have no self-respect for yourself, that's what!"

"_Oh no he did not!"_

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to experiment," I glared.

"Experiment with what, how many guys you can give the wrong idea to?"

I crossed my arms, feeling very insecure all of a sudden. "What if I did this to get the attention of one guy, hm?"

"_Lilah, are you going to…?"_

Albus laughed humorlessly. "What bloody idiot would you go for if you had to dress like that to get him to notice you?"

"_You have no idea."_

"Why would you assume he's a bloody idiot?" I hissed.

"You haven't had the best taste in guys in the past Lilah," Albus snapped. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and felt angrier than I had in a long time.

"Oh really? What about you Mr. I-Get-Around?"

"I only ever hooked up with those girls because-" he started but what cut off by a loud 'Shhh!' from Madam Pince. "What's it to you who I've been with anyways?"

"_Li, get out of there before you do something you regret," _I heard Kate urge but ignored her.

"Well when your friend starts to become a man-whore-"

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Here we go again! Why do you always have to turn the argument towards me?"

"Why do you always have to turn everything into an argument?"

"You're the one who got all mad at me for talking to Raymond! I don't know if your jealous or-"

"Wha- jealous? Don't flatter yourself," he growled.

"Fine. I'd rather not be around you anyways when you're being such an arsehole." And with that I stormed out of the library, ignoring the glares from Madam Pince and appreciative looks from the male students who were supposed to be studying.

"_Lilah, I'm so-"_

"Save it," I mumbled. "I'll be back to our room in a few minutes."

And with a heavy heart and smudged makeup I climbed back up to the Gryffindor common room, wondering why everything I did always blew back up into my face.

**So I wasn't originally planning on having them get into a fight but it kind of just happened…sorry if this makes some of you guys mad! Don't worry, they won't be angry at each other forever. **

**And I wouldn't of finished this chapter without the helped of Sobe's Yumberry Pomegranate drink. I'm currently obsessed. Just letting you all know. **

**Please review/subscribe! **


	11. Chapter 10 The Effects of Love Potions

How? How did everything I ever do always turn out so horribly? I didn't expect the plan to work with flying colors or anything, but now Albus was mad at me again and I'd taken two very large steps back in getting him to like me. Did an evil hag curse me as a child or did I accidently drink a bad luck potion? Some may say I was being dramatic, but I thought I was being very logical to the source of my misfortune. I know that life is unfair, but this was getting to be bloody ridiculous.

As I trudged through the halls back to my dorm, I unconsciously started to fix my appearance to something I felt comfortable with. I pulled my skirt down and buttoned my shirt and sweater. I grabbed elastic from my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail. As I cut through the trophy room I caught sight of my reflection and instantly felt calmer. So what if I wasn't the "hot and sexy type"? I was Lilah Parker, comfy causal exterior and all, and if that wasn't mature enough for Albus then I guess it's time for me to move on.

"Lilah? Where are you, my sweet cherry blossom?" echoed a voice from behind me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The voice had definitely said my name, and I was the only Lilah at Hogwarts so they weren't talking about someone else. But who would ever call me their sweet cherry blossom and not expect to get jinxed? And why was the voice so familiar?

"Sugarplum? Where are you?" the voice asked again, getting closer. It sounded deep, like a boy's. The shouting stopped for a few moments, and then-

"LILAH, I'VE FOUND YOU!"

I spun around to see none other than Ryan Macafee galloping towards me from the end of the trophy room.

"Erm, hullo- OOF!" I gasped as he ran into me, pulling my waist into a giant hug and spinning me around. "What-the-hell-are-"

"I was so worried about you, but it's okay, we're together now!" he smiled as he loosened his embrace, allowing me to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I've written you a song in my head while I was searching for you, want to hear?" he asked excitedly.

"Erm, actually-"

"OH LILAH, YOU ARE AS MUSICAL AS A XYLA...PHONE, AND YOU MAKE ME SMI...LAH, ALL DAY LONG! OH LILAH-"

"Would you keep it down?" I snapped as I covered his mouth with my hand. "And what is the matter with you anyways?"

"I missed you so much over the holidays, you're all I ever thought about!"

"Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Why the heck was he acting this way?

"Well, no, I'm lying, I'm so sorry!" he looked as guilty as if he had cheated on all of his N.E.W.T's. "I didn't think about you at all, I don't know why, all I thought about was that Kate girl-"

"Oh yeah, because it's so weird to be thinking about YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"How could you every say that?" he gasped. "You're the only one for me, pookie bear!"

And then I burst out laughing. "I get it, this is your idea as some sort of a prank! Admit it Ryan, this is all a practical joke!"

"Oh, I love it when you say my name," he sighed and looked at me as if I were some sort of beautiful celebrity. "And when you crinkle your nose in disgust. And when you self-consciously touch it. And when you blush at my observations. Actually, I love everything about you! I love you, Lilah!"

And then he did the unimaginable; the bloke leaned in to kiss me! He had barely made contact when I pushed him off and pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!" I spluttered and he collapsed, out cold on the floor. I kneeled over warily, afraid he might wake up and start to propose or something. When I was sure he was completely unconscious, I grabbed him by his wrists and started dragging him down the corridor, cursing myself for never learning the charm that conjures a stretcher. After ten minutes of back pains and grunts, I'd finally made it to the hospital wing.

"Good Merlin!" Madam Abbott gasped as I pulled Macafee into the infirmary. "What happened to this boy?"

"He was playing a trick on me and took it a little too far so I kind of stupefied him," I admitted with a sheepish smile. Madam Abbott gave me a stern look.

"Well it's not like this hasn't happened before. But normally it's Potter your drag in, not Mr. Macafee." She levitated Ryan unto a nearby bed before inspecting him. "Now what was this prank he pulled that made you hex him?"

"Well, he came skipping up to- scratch that, he sprinted into me and started acting as if he were obsessed with me."

"Obsessed? Really?"

"Hopelessly infatuated, the git," I rolled my eyes. Normally I wouldn't have used such language around a teacher, but I was too frustrated to care. I sat down at the end of the bed before continuing. "I figured it was for some sort of dare from his friends, but then he, he-"

"He what, dear?"

"Erm, he told me he loved me and tried to kiss me," I shuddered at the memory and the embarrassment of telling an adult such personal matters. "The weirdest part is that he's dating one of my best friends! Why would he do that to her?"

"Aha!" Abbott cried triumphantly as she stared in Ryan's agape mouth. "A love potion, I knew it!"

"What? How can you tell?"

"His tongue's spotted purple, it's a side-effect from the love potions sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she explained and scurried over to a cabinet, rifling through the countless bottles and ointments. "But they're absolutely banned, every student knows that!"

Truthfully I had no idea that love potions weren't allowed at school, but I had never thought to use one anyways. I wonder if Albus could recognize them easily…

Stop it Lilah! You have to get over him!

"So Macafee's not in love with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, somebody must have put something with your DNA in the potion, which is a bit dodgy though, don't you think? Could you think of anyone who would want to do this?"

"No idea, I don't have any enemies in Ravenclaw," I shrugged. "At least none who I'm aware of."

"Well then this is a mystery now, isn't it? When Mr. Macafee wakes up he'll be back to his old self and I'll ask him what he knows. You may run along now dear, I'll notify you if anything happens." Madam Abbott started to tip a milky liquid down the Ryan's throat and I knew he'd be okay. I could of sworn I even heard him mumble "Lilahhh, Lilatee, Kilaaate, Kaaaate, Kaaaaaaaate" in his sleep.

"Thank you, Madam Abbott."

"Oh, and dear?" I spun back around.

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you looked perfectly beautiful with a minimum amount of makeup."

I blushed and remembered the black and orange caked on my face. "Thanks."

"Any time, dear."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The common room was almost empty when I walked back in, and to my intense relief Albus's friends were nowhere in sight. I climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to face the intense pity that Kate and Mia were about to bestow upon me. But as I reached the door to our room, I heard muffled sobs. I kicked open the door to see Mia across the room, leaning against the laboratory door and looking solemn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mia sighed mournfully. "You were still wearing the earrings when Macafee came up to you."

A sob broke through the bathroom door and I covered my mouth in horror. Oh no, Kate.

"How much did she here?"

"She ran in here after he said he loved you," she mumbled and a wave of guilt hit me. I strode to the door and knocked gently.

"Kate? It's Lilah. You know I didn't know what was-"

"Yes, I know, but he sure as hell did!" Kate's voice was muffled but loud enough so I could here it crack.

"I don't think he did Kate, see I took him to Madam Abbott and-"

"I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone!" Kate sobbed.

"But-"

"Let her be, I already tried to tell her," Mia shrugged and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Why won't she listen?" I asked and pulled on my softest pair of pajamas.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes love potions don't work on someone who's already in love."

"So that means he doesn't love her? But that doesn't mean he doesn't care for her a lot-"

"I know, I know. I think that she really loved him, and thought he felt the same way." Mia sighed and crawled into her own bed. I dimmed the lamps before getting in as well. "Oh, and I'm sorry about Albus."

"It's okay, I've decided it's time for me to get over him." Even in the darkness I saw Mia's outline sit up in bed.

"WHAT?"

"If he doesn't like me for me I'm not going to change just to fit his standards. I like who I am, and if he doesn't then it's a damn shame."

"I'm proud of you Li."

"Yeah, me too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day I sat in the common room trying to concentrate on my homework but too many negative thoughts were engulfing my brain. Madam Abbott still hadn't contacted me about Macafee, and I was starting to worry that the tonic she had given him hadn't worked and he was still infatuated with me. Kate would be even more hearbroken than she already is, if that's even possible!

And then there was getting over Albus. Sure, I was mad at him, but I still liked him regardless. And that was the problem; I couldn't even stop liking him when I didn't like him! And yes, I know that doesn't even make sense. It just proves how messed up this whole situation was.

"Lilah?" said a familiar voice and smiled out of habit as I looked up. Then I remembered I was mad at him and glared. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hello."

"Can we talk?" Albus asked and took the seat next to me.

"I'm listening."

"I mean somewhere more private." He leaned in and I smelled the familiar peppermint scent, randomly shuddering. I looked down at my homework and felt even more distressed than I already did; I still had to finish an essay and read four chapters in _Astronomy: Unlocking the Secrets of the Skies_. But then again, I knew that talking to Albus would make me feel better. He might even be able to help me come up with a way to cheer up my disheartened best friend. I wasn't going to go with him because I liked him, I was going so we could make up and get back to being friends. "Lead the way."

"Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the common room and down the first flight of stairs in awkward silence. I was too stressed out to force a conversation; he was the one who wanted to talk, so he can. Thankfully, that's just what he did.

"So I went to the hospital wing today-"

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked urgently and then cursed myself for caring that much.

"Care of Magical Creatures, a Jabberwocky got a hold on one of my fingers. Anyways, I saw Ryan Macafee lying on a bed and-"

I groaned. "Did Madam Abbott tell you?"

Albus nodded slowly. "But isn't he dating Kate?"

"Yes he is, or was, because she's convinced he doesn't like her anymore."

"It was a stupid love potion though. Does she not know that?"

"No she does, but love potions from your Uncle's shop don't work on people who are already in love. So that means that he's not in love with her, and for some reason that's not good enough for her."

I waited a few seconds for a response but only heard silence, so I looked to my left to see he had disappeared. I spun around and saw Al five steps back mouthing words to himself, looking as if he had just discovered something but was scared of it or something.

"Al? You okay?"

"What did you just say? About Weasley love potions?"

"Um, they don't work on people who are already in love."

Albus's eyes closed and he rubbed his forehead in what I perceived to be frustration. I looked around awkwardly, hoping that no one was witnessing this uncomfortable moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

His eyes snapped open and he openly stared at me. I self-consciously started to tug on my sweater. Okay, I know I was supposed to be getting over him and everything, but I felt a little lighter as he looked at him that way. His brilliant green eyes were wide and his red lips were slightly parted, like he was in awe. As if.

"Erm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing.

Weird. "Well, alright, so do you-"

"I'm sorry for insulting you yesterday Lilah, I was just so stressed out I guess and it was wrong and I feel really bad. I don't like it when you're mad at me, actually I bloody hate it, and I know I don't deserve it, but will you forgive me?" he spluttered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Only if you work on your run on sentences," I smirked and he grinned before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, your forgiveness means the world to me."

I blushed a bit. He wasn't helping the "getting over" thing.

**OKAY before you review, I know this chapter was awful, so please don't get mad! I have this really good idea for the next chapter and I couldn't do it right away so I had to fill something in and I couldn't think of a better idea than this SO I'm sorry you had to suffer through it. (Wow, I need to work on my run on sentences too.) It won't happen again, I promise!**

**How did you like the Macafee love potion thing? It ties into the next chapter, so I had to do it even if you hated it. I must admit, it was pretty funny to write :D**

**A lot of you have been asking me to get them together, and it'll happen I promise! Just not yet ;) **

**Coming up next: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw in Qudditch :D The Ravenclaws want revenge on Lilah for scoring so much in their game last year. They'll do anything to get it…and Albus will do anything to stop it. And later, Lilah realizes something VERY IMPORTANT. Did that get you anxious for the next update or what? :) **

**Sorry again for the horrible chapter! The next one will be the best update you've ever read, I swear on Crookshanks.**


	12. Chapter 11 Damn You, Ravenclaw

**I'm backkk (: sorry I didn't update before, last weekend was Homecoming so I didn't have time. I find it odd how one dance can take up so much time…huh. ANYWHOO, the update you have been waiting for is here! Enjoy! **

**PS – I really don't mean to offend and Ravenclaw lovers in this chapter, I just hate how everyone picks on the Slytherins, and Hufflepuff house would never act like how I portray the Ravenclaws. I like Ravenclaws, don't get me wrong, but this ties into the whole Macafee-love-potion plot. Love you Ravenclawers! **

**PS – I FINALLY GOT INTO POTTERMORE! DreamEye117 ~ add me! **

"You'll do great Li, don't stress." Mia assured me, or tried to.

"You don't know that, M."

"Please, you're Lilah Parker for Snape's sake! Of course you'll do brilliant!" Kate nodded. It was good to see her a happier after the whole 'Macafee' incident.

"Thank you, but I just have a bad feeling about this game, you know?" I sighed into my porridge.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," I lied. Truthfully, all week long Ravenclaws had been giving me bad looks and sneers in the corridors and during meals and I was actually getting intimidated. I didn't want to admit that to them however, for that would be admitting how very un-Gryffindor I was being. "It's probably nothing."

The girls nodded and we were silent, each lost in our own thoughts. Oh, how I wanted to win, to beat Ravenclaw and shut them up, to show them they couldn't mess with me! But if I continued to stress this much, that would never happen. I had to be tough, to be brave, to be the true Gryffindor I knew I was! Yes, that was the confidence I needed! Also, I needed to stop being so theatrical…

I stretched and took a deep breath, feeling better already. But when I looked up, I saw Mia and Kate smirking at each other, causing me to knit my eyebrows in confusion. A heavy scent of peppermint suddenly engulfed my senses, informing me who had arrived without any questions being asked. I breathed in a shaky breath, wondering how it was possible for me to feel so confident one moment and completely frazzled the next.

_Albus Potter makes you instantly nervous because you still like him_ said a little voice in my head.

_Shut up, will you?_ I said to the voice.

"Almost ready Parker? It's time to go," Albus asked sort of jittery. At least I wasn't the only one who was tense.

"Yup!" I squeaked. Mia and Kate stifled their giggles as I mentally cursed my vocal chords that weren't exactly doing a good job staying in their normal range.

"Meet you in the lockeroom," he nodded and walked towards Hugo and his friends who were sitting near the end of the table.

"It seems you're having rehab troubles with your Albus addiction, Li," Mia smirked.

I groaned. "It's just nerves for the game and you know it. I've got to get going, see you later."

"Wait!" Kate cried and leaned closer towards me. "Destroy the Ravenclaws for me, will you?"

She looked over at their table with a disgusted look on her face. "I want to show them that no one breaks a Gryffindor's heart and gets away with it.

I smiled and gave her a hug; she was now on the 'violence-loving' stage of heartbreak where all she wanted to see was people as hurt as her. It had taken hours of convincing but she finally understood Macafee was under the influence of a love potion when he proclaimed his love for me. Unfortunately, he still hadn't woken up (had I really stupefied him that bad?) so she refused to forgive him until he could explain the truth himself.

"Good luck!" Mia and Kate cheered as I walked out of the Great Hall. I still had a feeling that something was going to go wrong though and waved back half-heartedly. Boy, I was going to need it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now listen up everyone. We can do this! We've trained hard, harder than anyone else I imagine, and it's going to pay off," Albus said as he gave us the standard pre-game pep talk. Sadly, it did nothing to stop the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "We may have had some...differences in the beginning of the year-"

A few people snickered and I rolled my eyes at Al. He cracked a smile. "-But I want you to know I believe in every single one of you."

I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to let myself get lost in them. Those emerald orbs were my weakness, and if I was going to get over him, I had to avoid the piercing green as much as possible.

"Alright then, let's go." He cleared his throat and grabbed his broom. The team did the same, stood up, and we made our way towards the stadium entrance in nervous conversation. Albus and I were in the back of the line and as we waited for our cue to fly out we were quietly talking.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I gulped and tried not to imagine all of Gryffindor house hating me if we lost.

"Good, that means you're ready," Albus smiled and I allowed myself to smile back.

"You're a really good captain Al."

"Thanks." He smiled his infamous crooked smile and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to beat their wings faster. I rather liked the feeling now.

No, no, NO.

I looked away rather rudely but he didn't have time to question it for Lorcan Scamander's voice announced our cue.

"_LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE GRYFFINDORS_!"

"Alright team, let's go."

We flew out one by one, shooting across the stadium and I felt a little better at once; there was something about flying that could always calm me. The Ravenclaws were already in position and I must say that they looked pretty menacing for bookworms. Each of them was glaring, except for the beaters who were grinning maliciously at me. I gulped again and focused on the quaffle Madam Hooch was about to throw up.

"I want a nice, clean game, understand?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. My team all nodded but the Ravenclaws merely grunted. Unfazed, Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffle was thrown.

I sped towards it and caught it easily, dodging a burly 5th year and a bug-eyed 7th year. Scanning the field while I zoomed away I saw Nina open at the far end and chucked it to her. She caught it with ease and faked a shot before passing it back to me. I curved in and aimed for the far left ring.

_"And Gryffindor is up ten points at the start of the match thanks to a great assist by Nina Cole and a goal by Lilah Parker!"_

"Well done Parks!" I heard Albus yell somewhere and I beamed a bit. Ugh, getting over Al was much harder than I-

_WHOOSH_! went a bludger as it sped past my ear. Bloody hell, that was close, I've got to pay more attention. But why would a bludger try and hit me if I don't even have the ball?

I took off towards the other end of the field and stole the ball from a Ravenclaw girl before passing it to Nina. Again, a bludger nearly missed me, and I almost fell off my broom because of it.

_"AND COLE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR TWENTY, RAVENCLAW ZERO!"_

I let out a whoop for Nina and chased after the quaffle, which was already being carried by the burly fifth year heading towards our goalposts. I knocked into him a bit, hoping he'd lose concentration and give me an opportunity to take the quaffle, but instead he rammed back into me and elbowed me in the nose.

Hooch's whistle blew and I heard shouts of protests from the Gryffindor section.

"Episky!" she said as she pointed her wand at my nose, stopping the gushing blood. "Penalty shot for Gryffindor!"

I shook my head from the confusion of what just happened. That was completely uncalled for! Maybe it was an accident? Meanwhile, Albus had flown over and was staring at my offender furiously. I ignored him and I scored on the penalty shot. After the game resumed, I dodged two more bludgers and had managed three more goals by the time Albus fouled the Ravenclaw that elbowed me earlier.

"Break it up, break it up!" Hooch snapped as she flew between Al and the Ravenclaw who were each trying to get a good hold on the other. "What's the matter with you Potter? Penalty shot to Ravenclaw!"

Albus scowled heavily and rolled his eyes. The Ravenclaw smirked and took position for the penalty with the quaffle. Arrogant jerk.

_"And Reed misses the penalty, the score still 60 to zero Gryffindor!"_

I smirked and the game restarted once more. It became harder and harder for me to get a good hold on the quaffle as time went by however. No matter where I was there was always a something trying to hit me, whether it was a person or bludger. Meanwhile, Albus was yelling himself hoarse. Ravenclaw had managed to score twice, and whether it was yelling at the team or the Ravenclaws for unfair play his now husky voice could be heard from all corners of the pitch.

"Oi, Rigby! LEARN HOW TO USE A CLUB PROPERLY!" he bellowed at the one who kept aiming for my face. I heard Madam Hooch's whistle trill and turned around to see the two boys collide into each other.

"That is ENOUGH!" she cried and separated them with a flick of her wand. "Penalty shot for Ravenclaw!"

_"Looks like things are heating up between the two teams...Potter sure does look out for his team mates."_

"Al!" I yelled and sped towards him. He looked worn out, like he had been playing for days. "What's the matter with you?"

"Me?" he scoffed but I interrupted before he could continue.

"Yeah you! Look Potter, I can take care of myself, okay? The only thing you've got to worry about is finding the snitch, you hear me?" I frowned and crossed my arms, hoping to look threatening. It clearly had the reverse affect on him as he started chuckling.

"This isn't funny!" I snapped and socked him in the arm. That only made him laugh louder.

"It is when you try to look intimidating," he smirked and my stomach dropped. Damn his boyish charm. His face-hardened again when he heard the Ravenclaw section cheer.

"60 to 30 GRYFFINDOR!"

"Listen Lilah, these guys want revenge for last year's game, I know they do. And they'll do anything to get it. So go kick some arse and be careful, okay?"

I saluted him as Madam Hooch blew the whistle once again for us to get back into position. "Ay ay, Captain."

And the game started yet again. I intercepted the quaffle but it was stolen by the Reed git so I chased after him.

"Potter won't be able to protect you forever you know," he taunted when I was neck and neck with.

"I don't need protecting!" I snapped and butted into him, making him drop the quaffle. Nina appeared out of nowhere however and caught it before rushing towards the other end of the pitch. I smirked at his bloody lip.

"You're going to pay for that!" he snarled as he licked the blood off. I was about to respond with a clever retort before Lorcan's voice rang through my ears.

_"AND POTTER DIVES TOWARDS THE GROUND! IT'S STEEP; WILL HE BE ABLE TO MAKE IT? YES? YES? YES! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_

Yes! I whopped and clapped my hands over my head, grinning ear to ear. Take that Ravenclaw! I laughed as Albus took a victory lap around the stadium, grinning triumphantly and waving his hand that held the snitch around. But as he got closer to where I was, he noticed something behind me and his face turned to one of fright. He sped towards me, shouting, but I couldn't hear him from the cheers of the crowd.

I turned around to see what was happening and gasped in surprise. Patterson swung and hit a bludger in my direction (where he got the bat, I don't know), and it was flying faster than I had time to think. I shut my eyes and waited for the excruciating impact.

I heard a gasp from the audience, and then jeers and yells. Madam Hooch started blowing her whistle violently. Wind rushed past my face and I heard the cries of my teammates, but no pain. The bludger had been heading right towards my head, how was I not screeching in pain? I didn't even feel myself fall off my broom. In fact...I could still feel the handle of my broom; my sweaty hands were fiercely gripping it. It was as if nothing had hit me...I opened my eyes a crack and saw everything was normal. Weird. Why would everyone be gasping if I hadn't gotten hurt?

"CATCH HIM!" I heard Nina cry from below and I snapped my head down.

Oh Merlin.

Oh bloody Merlin's beard.

What I saw gave me a feeling I had never felt before. My blood went cold and my eyes were permanently widened. I was completely frozen, outside and in. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. I was numb with fear. There was Albus, air bourn and speeding towards the ground, ruby red blood covering his mouth and neck. He was going to hit the ground so hard he could die. Holy hell, Albus could die! I speed towards the ground in a fog, my broom reading my unconscious thoughts to go as fast as it could. But I was too far away, I couldn't catch him. Oh my Merlin, _he was going to die_. Suddenly, Albus stopped a foot away from the ground, hovered for a second, and dropped. A cushioning charm…thank Merlin! I reached the ground quickly after he had and rushed over. The relief that had warmed me moments ago froze over again when I saw him up close. His limbs were in an awkward position, reminding me of the tape outlines on the muggle show CSI. His neck and face were soaked with blood and his jaw, oh Merlin, his jaw was completely slack and so abnormal it was frightening. He looked so helpless and vulnerable tears flooded my eyes as I bent down behind him and took the back of his head in my hands.

"Oh Al," I whimpered.

"Laaa-laaa?" he slurred at me with his half-wired, broken jaw. I felt as if my heart was swelling in my chest, popping the seams of the shield I had trapped it in to control my feelings for Al one by one. My frozen body felt odd too, like it had caught on fire but wasn't melting. Seeing him like this, helpless and hurt, made me realize something that changed my perspective forever.

I didn't just like Albus. I was in love with him.

I was in love with him and everything about him. His black satin hair that always looked like he had ridden a broom. His lean body that could only be from hours of playing the sport we both loved. His smirk that could always make me swoon. And his eyes…they would haunt me for the rest of my life. It has been said that eyes are the windows to your soul, and at that moment when he was half-consciously looking up at me, I could see right through them and saw how much pain he was in. I was in love with all of it, and I knew I would never love anyone the same way again. I was speechless just looking at him, completely speechless.

The rest of our team rushed over along with his family and some teachers. Lily cried out in anguish and Rose covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Hugo was comforting Louis, who was convinced it was his fault because he was in Ravenclaw, and Scorpius Malfoy appeared behind Rose and hugged her. It was as if we were at a funeral. The numbness grew.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE I SEEN SUCH BEHAVIOR! YOU KNEW THE GAME WAS OVER; YOUR CONDUCT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR. PATTERSON, YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED FROM QUIDDITCH FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Hooch was screaming at the bastard who was surrounded by his foul team a few yards away.

"Parker, please move so we can bring Potter to the hospital wing," McGonagall said, though I hardly heard her.

"Come on Lilah," Rose told me, her voice was barely a whisper.

"No," I replied.

"Parker, now." I looked up and saw even McGonagall looked paler than normal. I only moved when Rose gently took my arms and lifted me up. And I watched Albus, the boy I loved, be carried away by invisible stretcher with tears streaming down my face, feeling as if a dementor had just kissed me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lilah, you can come in now," I heard Madam Abbott call from inside the hospital wing and I ran through the door. His family were the first allowed in, so I had to wait until they were done to come in. His other friends and the team said they'd go after dinner, as they were making him cards and such.

"How is he?" I asked Rose as I passed his family, who were coming out of the curtained-off section.

"He's doing okay," Rose smiled weakly. She looked rather weary and pale, like she hadn't slept in a while. "Go in and see him, he was asking about you."

"I'll show you kids out, I have to update Headmistress McGonagall. Lilah, watch over him while I'm gone?" Abbott asked and I nodded before pulling back the curtain to reveal Albus lying in his bed. He didn't make notice of my entrance and continued to stare straight ahead. I walked tentatively towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. Madam Abbott had cleaned the blood and dirt off him but his jaw was still in an odd position even with the wrappings.

Slowly he turned his head and stared at me with those eyes I adored. I melted once again, and if it was possible, I felt even more in love with him then I had before.

I reached for his limp hand; it was as cold as I felt on the inside. "Hi," I whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Madam Abbott gave me a potion so that my jaw won't hurt when I talk. It's still mending though, that damn bludger broke it," he spat, making me feel guiltier than I already had. I should be the one in pain, not him!

"Why'd you do it?" I asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"What got you in the hospital wing of course," I half-smiled. "Why did you fly in front of the bludger?"

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you got hurt and I could have done something to protect you," he said, avoiding my eyes. I know that was really sweet of him and all, but that actually made me sort of…sad. It reminded me of what he really thought of me and that he didn't, and probably would never love me back.

"What is it? You look upset," Al noticed an caressed my hand with him thumb.

"I could have taken that bludger," I said quietly.

Albus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bedpost. "Lilah..."

"Look Al, I know you think I'm a child and can't take care of myself-"

"I never said that!" Albus cried.

"Well you said you thought of me as your little sister, and you treat Lily like that."

"Lily's...different. She's my actual sister."

"Then what am I?"

"You're Lilah," he smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Professor Obvious. But seriously, what am I to you?"

"You're...you're..."

"Yes?"

"You're...Lilah. My Lilah." I scoffed. Trying to sweeten up a lame response wasn't going to work for me. "What, isn't that enough?"

"No, it just means that you still think of me as your helpless little sister but don't want to admit it and make me madder than I am."

"That's not true!" he protested

"Then what is Al?" I looked at him fiercely, wanting the truth.

"Fine. I give up! Truth is, I only wish you were my little sister so things wouldn't be so complicated!" he glared and his lap, the tips of his ears turning red.

"What's complicated?" I asked, confused.

He looked up at me and stared with squinted eyes, as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Lying about what, I'm not sure.

"Are you playing dumb or am I more convincing than I thought?" He jutted his head forward and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're not making sense."

He sighed and gazed at me meaningfully, giving me a look that I added to one the long list of things I loved about him. "Just tell me one thing, what do you want me to see you as?"

I gaped, unsure how to respond. I could have told him the truth of course:

"Your best friend. Your girlfriend. The only girl you will ever love. All of the above!"

But instead I searched my mind of a explanation that wouldn't reveal my feelings to him. Should I tell him? It didn't feel like the right time. But would I get another chance? But what if he doesn't love me back? Never mind, of course he doesn't love me back! Should I still tell him though?

Just then, the rest of the team burst through the door and flew up the curtain. I dropped Albus's hand and greeted them as they gave Al his presents and cards, pretending that the last conversation hadn't happened. But I knew in my mind it had, and I felt my heart pounding to the beat of the confusing thoughts swirling around in it.

I have to tell Albus I'm in love with him. The only question is, how do I do it?

**So what did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? Let me know!**

**For anyone who has listened to the song it's based off of (Speechless by Lady Gaga) did you catch the lyric reference? If not, check out the second verse (:**

**I won't be able to update next week either because I'll be in Lake Geneva, but it might be up Monday night if I don't have writers block. **

**Coming up next…Lilah has a meaningful conversation with Rose where she learns a thing or two that she hadn't known before. And later, she channels her inner Godric Gryffindor to confront Albus on how he feels about her. **

**Until next time! 3**


	13. 13 Confessions of a Mamihlapinatapaien

You know that feeling when you're so utterly confused and you feel like you're loosing control over everything in your life you just want to sit down and vent? Well that's exactly what I felt like the day after the incident. All the problems that had been going on since the beginning of the year had crashed down on top of me, weighing me down. And those problems brought issues with them like unanswered questions, decisions, and assumptions...all together it was too much. I couldn't handle the weight on my own. I wanted to talk to someone, hell; I needed to talk to someone, but whom? I already knew what Mia and Kate's opinions were, and they were biased for me anyhow (of course, as far as they knew, I was still getting over Albus...I should probably inform them soon that that wasn't a possibly anymore). I needed someone who knew both sides of the story, yet wouldn't favor one over the other, and would understand how I actually felt.

Yeah, I had high standards. And that stressed me out even more that they weren't being met.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady as I shuffled towards the portrait hole after a quiet and early breakfast.

"Royal Flobberworms," I sighed and lazily entered the common room. I watched my feet glumly, wondering if it was possible to transfigure myself into a shoe so I wouldn't have to deal with my problems anymore, when suddenly I hit something red and solid.

"Whoa!" cried Rose Weasley, ginger curls and all. "Sorry Lilah, didn't see you there! Did you just get back from breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Did you stop by the hospital wing at all?"

"No, but I saw Madam Pomfrey in the corridor before hand. She said he's doing better," I nodded, still frowning.

"Thank Merlin, Aunt Ginny's owled me three times in the last hour." Rose rolled her eyes. "Uncle Harry is on some mission and she doesn't want to visit Al until he comes back. And she's decided to appoint _me_ as her official updater!"

I laughed a bit; Al's mum would do that. It was weird hearing Rose call Mrs. Potter 'Aunt Ginny' though; I had forgotten Rose and Al were cousins for a second there.

"Well, you know Al, he's probably putting on a brave face so he can get out of there as soon as possible," she smiled. I agreed, knowing Rose was right. She understood Al as well as I did, maybe even better.

"And how are you holding up? Must have been a big shock for you as well."

"I'm doing fine, don't worry about me."

"Same old Lilah, as selfless as always," Rose smirked. She knew me pretty well too, I guess. "Well Scorpius has been helping me through the shock, he's too good to me."

And then it hit me.

Rose knew Albus and I both really well.

She wasn't favoring him or me in the accident.

And she was in love too.

"Rose!" I cried suddenly. She jumped; my change in demeanor must have been surprising.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded, alarmed.

"You've got to help me."

"Oh, okay. Erm, with what?" she asked, her dark eyebrows knitting together. I glanced around the empty common room and pulled her to a chair, thanking Merlin everyone was still probably fast asleep. It was pretty early in the morning, but I was too stressed to sleep. And Rose had always been an early riser.

"Now I know this might seem a little sudden, but to get straight to the point," I paused to take a deep, calming breath. "I'm in love with Albus."

Wow, it felt even better and more stressful to say it loud. What a feeling.

"I know," she nodded casually.

"Right. So I'm very confused on what to do, I mean- wait, what? How did you know?"

Rose smiled a bit. "Oh please. You've been in love with him forever, you just haven't known it."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked incredulously.

"I've just noticed that whenever he's around you're...different. Happier. Or more frustrated. Either way, you've still got a certain glow about you."

"Er, okay. Well anyways, I just realized I'm in love with him yesterday-"

"You mean you've just admitted it to yourself," she corrected superiorly. Leave it to Rose to correct me on my own feelings.

"Whatever! The point is, I don't know what to do now. I mean, I don't know if he likes me back or-"

And then Rose broke out into a shrill giggle.

"Stop interrupting! And what's so funny?" I snapped, annoyed she wasn't taking this seriously. She continued to laugh.

"Cut it out!" I snarled and hit her with a pillow from the couch. She only laughed harder.

"Lilah," she gasped, trying to calm down. "Albus has been in love with you since the first moment he's laid his eyes on you at that ice cream parlor years ago!"

Wait.

What?

"Y-yeah right," I scoffed, but beamed a bit on the inside, my heart swelling again.

"You don't believe me?" she smiled, her eyes dancing in amusement. "Hasn't anyone ever pointed this out to you?"

"Well, I mean people have said he gives me this 'look'-"

"Mamihlaptintapei," Rose pointed out.

"Bless you," I replied quickly. "But I've never actually seen this look, or maybe I have, I don't know..._will you stop laughing_?"

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled. "But the look you guys share, and yes, you share it, is called mamihlaptintapei."

"There's a word for it?" I asked in disbelief.

"There's a word for everything Lilah. 'Mamihlaptintapei' roughly translates to a look two people share when they both desire the other but are two scared to make the first move. "

I blushed. "Does it really?"

Rose laughed quietly. "Indeed."

I bit my lip and smiled a bit at the term. Was it really true? Did Albus really love me back?

"So what should I do?" I asked Rose, remembering my desperate need for advice.

"I know it may be hard Li, but you've got to tell him. I don't know why he hasn't told you yet, I can tell it's been eating him up inside."

She was right; I wasn't getting anywhere just sitting around and moping. I was a Gryffindor after all, courageous and brave, and I was going to tell my best friend that I was in love with him even if it killed me.

"You know what? That's just what I'll do. Thanks Rose, wish me luck," I stood up and gave her a thankful hug. Then I rushed out of the common room so determined that I didn't even hear her reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Typical Albus, sending me on a wild goose chase," I muttered to myself, frustrated. When I arrived at the hospital wing a half hour ago, Madam Pomfrey had informed me Albus had left minutes earlier. She was surprised (and quite angry) to learn that he had not gone straight up to the Gryffindor common room like he promised he would, but I assured her I had probably just missed him. Although she still looked unsatisfied, she grudgingly agreed to not come looking for him with me. I left the hospital wing more confused than ever not knowing where the boy had gone. For the next thirty minutes I investigated the whole castle but not finding any evidence of him being anywhere! I fumed as I stomped down the corridor, wondering where in bloody hell inside the castle he could be.

_Wait a second…_I thought to myself. _What if he's not in the castle, but out of it?_

That's ridiculous self, where could he have gone?

_Where he feels at home, of course._

I could be really confusing sometimes. I looked out the nearest window desperately searching for him when suddenly in the distance I saw a tiny figure lying down in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

_Told you._

Shut up.

I marched down to the pitch and crossed the snow-covered lawn, thanking the heavens above that there were enchantments on the stadium so no weather could affect it anymore. I cut through the locker rooms, remembering when Albus and I had fought about Mark so many months ago. I had slapped him that day…how I wish I could take it back now. When I got to the green, warm stadium I stopped; Albus was lying in the middle of the pitch staring up at the grey sky,motionless. He looked so peaceful I hated to disturb him.

But I needed answers.

And so, I took a deep breath and walked towards him slowly. Every step I took made me feel more and more anxious; why was I getting so bloody scared now? Wasn't this supposed to be easy?

"I don't think you're supposed to be out here," I pointed out, hoping a few jokes will calm me down. Albus shot up like a rocket and stared at me, surprised.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, sounding annoyed and impressed at the same time.

"I know you too well," I shrugged and sat down beside him. He sighed and laid down again, still starring at the sky. Absentmindedly, I started picking at the green grass.

"Hey Al," I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the first time we ever met?"

Albus smiled crookedly and my heart dropped; I never could get used to that. "Of course."

"Well something happened on that day in the ice cream parlor. The first time we spoke, or maybe it was the first time I saw you, I'm not sure, but something inside of me started to grow. It was so small I could hardly even feel it, but it was there all right."

He shot up once again, making me jump in surprise. "Lilah, you don't have that muggle disease do you? The one that's named after astrology sign?"

"What? No, I don't have cancer Al," I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded still looking unsure and returned to his original position as I continued. "For four years it was still there, growing slightly but still unknown to me. But then this year…something changed."

I took a deep breath. Oh Merlin, here we go. "It started to grow bigger and faster than it ever had before. It confused me too, because I didn't know what was happening. It's been happening all year. And then yesterday, when you go hurt, something…happened. The thing kind of took over me so to say, and I realized something really important."

"What's that?" Albus looked over at me with wide, green eyes. The eyes I first fell in love with. The eyes I'd always be in love with.

"The thing that's been growing inside of me all these years was love, Al. And I realized it yesterday when I saw you so broken that…I'm in love with you. I always have been really, I just didn't know it."

Albus looked at in disbelief for a few seconds before covering his face with his big hands.

"Aughhhh," he groaned.

…Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"Okay, I just confessed my heart to you and you ignore it, no big deal," I said sarcastically.

"No." Was all he said, which was muffled from his hands covering his mouth. My heart dropped, but not from pleasure this time.

"No?" I asked, a little heartbroken. I could feel my expression softening into one of hurt and my heart growing heavy. Merlin, I knew this was a bad idea!

Albus sat up and looked at me, and I almost gasped. It was the same expression of hurt he had had so many months ago. I felt like crying seeing it. He looked in so much pain…I didn't know what to do.

"No, you can't love me," he almost whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not good for you Lilah, don't you see?" he snapped, his hurt expression mixing with one of frustration and anger.

"How could you say that?" I snapped back, angry at his reaction. Couldn't he see that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me?

"I'm talking about how many times I've hurt you or made you angry or upset or confused! You deserve someone better Li! You deserve someone who isn't a fool!" he shouted. "For one thing, I'm a hypocrite. Kissing other girls to make you jealous and then becoming a jealous git from a single note? That's not fair, it's not right. And I can't even control myself either, I get so angry and then…and then I hurt you. Lilah, _I made you cry._ You never cry! I still haven't forgiven myself for that. And then I lead you on because I can't make up my mind…"

"Can't make up your mind about what?" I interrupted. He stopped pacing and looked at me so seriously I felt the tension suffocating me.

"I'm in love with you too Lilah. More in love with you then you'll probably ever know. But I know that I shouldn't be because you deserve better. And yet, I continue to use you for my own selfless feelings. Do you see now? Do you see how awful I am?" he asked helplessly.

"Albus Severus," I said and stood up. I walked up to him and reached my hands up to place on his cheeks. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were," he replied quietly.

"You implied it. I know what I want Al, and I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm not going to let you ruin it because you think you're not good enough. Sure you've hurt me in the past, but we've always been able to fix things no matter what. And the jealous thing won't even be a factor because I'll be yours! Won't that be enough? You're not the bad guy to me Al, you're the knight in shining armor." Then I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him just like I did on Christmas Eve. And Merlin, it was even better than I had remembered it to be. My memories didn't do it a justice. Words couldn't describe it. Actions couldn't reenact it. Whenever I kissed Albus it was…magical to say the least.

How ironic.

At first I was worried he wouldn't kiss be back, but it only took a few moments of hesitation for him to really get into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and easily lifted me a few inches off the ground so he was standing erect. Hell, we weren't kissing anymore, we were bloody snogging!

Eventually we broke free and he just stared at me in wonder, not saying anything. I smirked.

"Why so speechless?" I asked. He twirled me around in response and I laughed effortlessly, feeling happier than I ever had in my life.

"Well that kiss certainly changes things," Albus smiled.

"For the better, I hope?"

"I still don't know if this is a good idea," he murmured into my hair.

"Too late to go back now."

"Like I would want to," he chuckled.

Life was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

**Sorry for the late update! I hope this sufficed for it :D**

**YAYYYY THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! CUE THE CONFETTI! I know you guys have been waiting for it, and I hope this was satisfying for all of you. Now for every romance fanfic, there is always the "confession" scene, and I didn't want this one to be cliché. The whole "I love you" and "I love you too" epiphany, the celebratory kiss, and it all taking place at the Black Lake or Astronomy Tower…it didn't feel right for this story. Don't get me wrong, I love the fanfics that do that (it's just so darn cute, am I right?) but Albus and Lilah were such a different couple they needed something different. So I thought the Qudditch Pitch was a good location, for it reflected both their personalities well. And I was going to exaggerate more on Albus being all anti-relationship with Lilah but I knew it would make you guys mad, and plus I really have to give this story a close because it's getting harder and harder to update! **

**I don't think I'm going to add another chapter, so this is quite possibly the end :'(. It's been really fun though :D! A giant thank you to EVERYONE who ever reviewed, subscribed, or favorited; you'll never know how much it meant to me! **

**If you have any last minute questions and stuff I left unanswered, you can PM me and I'll try to help. In the future I might rewrite the story but completely from Albus's perspective (you might want to sign up for Author Alerts from me if you want to get notified of it) but for right now I have other plans. I've been writing a lot of one shots lately, mostly of Sirius/Remus, Victorie/Teddy, Lily/James, and Rose/Scorpius so I'm going to be making a story soon of all of them. So look out for that too! And feel free to check out my other stories as well :D**

**Fun fact - Mamihlaptintapei and it's definition are real!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's been a ****great**** ride. **


End file.
